Only Hope
by Laydee Sakura
Summary: Well, this is basically a story about Mimi being pregnant with someone's baby, and Matt doesn't know yet. When he does, he's made a big mistake...*COMPLETE*
1. The Dream

Only Hope 

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, they belong to their company, alrighty? I'm only going to do one disclaimer for the story from now on. 

Author's notes: No, it's not a Takari…it's plain 'hope', and nothing connected to Digimon and stuff, their normal people, and ONLY HOPE is connected with stuff, it's a the bottom. I'M HYPIE! IGNORE ME! Ok…I have a feeling that this is going to be a kinda long story…I have the plot in my head, but it's still going to be long, stick with me here! Here are the ages:

Mimi: 24

Matt: 25

Tai: 25

Sora: 25

Joe: 26

TK: 21

Kari: 21

 I'm sorry! Izzy isn't in this one! (Is he ever in mine? JOKES) Here goes…right…this is a Mimi chapter.

CHAPTER 1:

~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, please don't! Please!!!!! Someone help me!!! Please, help me!"  The girl cried out loud, but it was no use.  No one came to help her, and now she couldn't do anything.  She had used all her strength to attack the unknown man back, but she was defenseless. It was no use. Now she was just crying, and no one came to help her. "Please…someone…please help me…" she cried… 

"AAGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed as she woke up in cold sweat. 'What was that dream, well, nightmare, all about? Some girl was being attacked…' She thought.  'This is really scaring me, what if that dream comes true? No, it can't. Dreams are dreams, and reality is reality.  I don't even know who the girl was, but she needed desperate help.' 

            Soon enough, her mother came running in the door.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Her mother asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Are you sure? You don't look like it? You're in cold sweat!!!" 

"Like I said mom, I'm fine. Anyways, I have to get dressed now." Mimi said while she got up from her bed, and pushed her mother out.

"But Mimi dear, are you sure you're alright?" Her mother asked her for the third time, wanting to know if her only child was perfectly healthy.

"Mom, like I said, I'M FINE!" Mimi had lost her patience with her mother. 

            She was 24 now, and yet she still lived with her parents.  They were getting quite annoying, and being way to overprotective of her. She was a woman now! She could take care of herself! Only last week, they finally decided to let her move out of their house into and apartment, by herself. Next week, she would be leaving her parents house for good, finally.

'Sheesh! Why does mom have to be so protective? I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself.  They've got to learn that I've grown up!' she thought. 'D*mn, I've only got an hour left till I have to go meet the others for breakfast!! What am I going to wear? I know, I'll wear my baby pink skirt and blouse, that'll be perfect to impress my Matt!'

            So Mimi took a shower, changed, and did her make-up, and all this took 45 minutes.  It was no biggie, since the restaurant was only 15 minutes away from her house.

"Bye mom! I'm going now!" Mimi yelled to her mother and left before her mother even got a chance to say 'bye'.

~*~*Restaurant*~*~

"Where is Mimi? We said specifically 9:00 here, and now its already 9:05!" Tai said impatiently.

"Tai, it's only been 5 minutes, just wait for another 10 and she'll be here." Sora told her boyfriend.

"Whatever, but I'm serious, that girl should learn to come on ti-"

"Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late, couldn't find a parking spot." Mimi told her friends. As she looked at Tai and said," I'm sorry Tai! Next time I'll be here on time, and if I'm not, you can order without me, cause I know you're hungry." This made Tai's mood change from grumpy to happy-go-lucky. (he he!)

            Mimi took her seat next to her beloved Matt, not knowing about what was about to happen later that evening…

"So how's everyone feeling, than hungry like Tai," she asked, then made a face at Tai, which made Matt, Sora, TK, Kari laugh.

"Good", "Fine", "Alright", and "tired" were the answers she had gotten. [Ok, I'm not going to write about what they talked about, because that would take way to long, so, skipping to the night]

*~*~*Later that Evening, Matt and Mimi's date*~*~*

"Wow, you've out done yourself, Matt." Mimi complimented her boyfriend.

"I know." He said to her softly. 

"Do you have reservations, sir?"

"Yes, 2 for Ishida."

"Right this way, sir." The waiter directed them to their table.

"So, what's with all this fancy stuff tonight, Matt?" Mimi asked as she took her seat, which Matt pulled out for her.

"I dunno. I just felt like taking you out for a fancy dinner, is that alright, Miss Mimi?" he said while smiling with his blue eyes twinkling.

(This restaurant has dinner and dancing…)

            So the two of them had their dinner and ate their dessert, and talked about what happened today in their lives. Then, it was time for dancing.  Matt saw Mimi looking at the dancing couples, and asked her, "Do you want to dance, Miss Mimi?"

"Oh, I sure would." She said as she got up and took his hand, and they walked to the dance floor hand in hand, and she whispered into his ear, "it's our song."

'I close my eyes

And even when I'm sleeping I'm alright

Cause you were in my life once upon a time

I only imagine this and now you're mine

And we should try slower the way that you found me

And maybe you're here today it'll remind me

If you believe that dreams come true

There's one that's waiting there for you

Cause I believe when I saw you

That when you want someone in love

Then it can't escape you're love

There is nothing in the world that cannot be

If you believe

Everybody said that I was a fool to think

That we could mend

That I couldn't get my heart out of my head

They just didn't see no they could just no

The feeling that you get the places that you go  

If you believe that dreams come true

There's one that's waiting there for you

Cause I believe when I saw you

That when you want someone in love

Then it can't escape you're love

There is nothing in the world that cannot be

If you believe

Never wish for material things never need a way to my wings

And never wish for anything but you

I can explain it someone just told me

Go where you're heart is you'll never be lonely

If you believe that dreams come true

There's one that's waiting there for you

Cause I believe when I saw you

That when you want someone in love

Then it can't escape you're love

There is nothing in the world that cannot be

If you believe

Believe, believe, believe, ooh ya...'

(Sorry if their wrong! Listening and typing at the same time!)

"Mimi, can you do me a favor? A really BIG favor?" Matt asked his lover.

"Ya, anything for you, now what is it?" she said

He got down on bended knee, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, of course I will!!" Mimi said joyfully with tears leaking out of her eyes, as she hugged and kissed her new fiancée.

*~*~*~*~*

Authors Notes: So, what do you think? Not much action yet, but did you like it? The song's from *my new favourite movie and ya…J* "A Walk to Remember", and it's called "If You Believe" by Rachel Lampa. *Luv this movie!!!*  Well, please review!!! I've got a plot in my head, so bye!!               LaYDeE_SakURa


	2. Talking it Through...

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! Well, here's chapter 2! Ya, Mimi and Matt were dating a long time ago, and they had to get engaged, and I wanted them to! Alrite! I'll let you read! One more thing, IT'S IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "A WALK TO REMEMBER", DON'T READ THE LAST PART!! I'LL TYPE IN WHERE YOU SHOULD STOP READING! I sound like a complete moron.

*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*

"Guess what?" Mimi said with sheer excitement to her best friend, Sora.

"What?"

"Do notice anything different about me today?" She said, while hinting as she looked at her left hand, specifically at her 4th finger.

"Lemme see, judging by you, you didn't get a hair cut, get new make-up, or-is that ring on your 4th finger on your left hand what I think it is?" Sora asked excitedly.

"You bet it is!"

"Oh, so now my best friend go's off and gets engaged now, huh?" She said all snobbishly.

Mimi was surprised, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well it means…I'm so happy for you!!!!" Sora hugged Mimi tightly.

"Thanx! For a second there, I actually thought that you were mad at me! Whew! That's a relief!" Mimi hugged back.

"Oh, the guy IS Matt, right?"

"H-ello, earth to Sora, why wouldn't it be? I've liked him like…since forever!" 

"Well, that just makes it extra special! Two of my best friends are getting married to each other!" She said happily.

"So, when's your turn?" Mimi asked Sora.

"I dunno. Judging by Tai, maybe never." Sora said with her hands on her hips and a frown. "But then again, maybe it'll be tomorrow!" Both Mimi and Sora laughed with excitement and for just being happy.

*~*~*~*The Boys*~*~*~*

"So, what happened yesterday?" Tai asked eagerly.

"Tai, Tai, Tai, what do you THINK happened?" Matt said impatiently.

"Hmm…well, you went to a fancy restaurant with dinner and dancing, which is very unusual, so I don't-ohhhh!!!!" Tai's eyes went wide open now.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You never told me you were going to get engaged, since taking Mimi to a fancy shmancy restaurant is highly unusual for you, since you guys are so tight. So, how come you didn't tell me?" Tai questioned his friend.

"Well, you would blab to Sora, then she would tell Mimi, and the whole point of getting engaged like that would be ruined!" 

"I wouldn't tell!" Tai said defensively.

"Oh, sure you wouldn't.  Anyways, sorry, next time, I'll tell you everything that's going on." He said quickly not feeling in the right mood to argue with Tai.

*~*~*~*The Girls*~*~*~*

            Mimi was now explaining to Sora the weird dream she had had the night before. "Some girl was crying out for help, and I couldn't make out her face.  She seemed so…helpless.  Like, someone was attacking her, she screamed and yelled for help, but no one came."

"Are you sure this is a dream?" Sora asked with a concerned look.

"W-ell, not exactly a dream, consider it a nightmare. When I woke up, I screamed and I was in cold sweat, supposedly to my mom."

"What? Really?"

"Ya…it was so freaky."

"Did you tell Matt about you're dream?"

"No, I can't!!!  If I do, he's gonna think that the girl in my dream is me! Then you know what he's going to do, follow my every move!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Mimi! You're ENGAGED to him! He WILL be around you 24/7!!" Sora lectured her friend.

"Yes, I know, but for now, I just want to spend my last days like how I usually spend them, y'know, like me, and all the girl stuff I do." Mimi said while gazing out the window.

"Ya, well I don't know how you feel, since Tai hasn't asked me yet." Sora said, feeling a bit sad that Mimi was already engaged. There was a moment of silence between the two friends, and Sora knew that the dream was still on Mimi's mind, so she decided to change the topic.

"So, when are you going to move into your own apartment?"

"Oh, next week! I already ordered some new furniture, and some of my stuff is packed.  I'm so excited!!" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Me to! You'll be in the same building as me!!!"

"Y'know what I found out to?"

"What? Does if have a big thing to do with your moving-in thing?"

"Well, I found out that they had an empty room, exactly like the one I had." 

"Had? Where? Is it closer to me?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Well, for one thing, it's WAY closer to you.  Tell you what, you only have to walk down the hall." Mimi grinned.

"WHAT? REALLY? SO YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO'S GONNA LIVE IN THAT HUGE ROOM DOWN THE HALL? NO WAY…" Sora shouted.

"Yes way!"

"This is so cool!!!! We'll be like neighbors to each other!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know! That's why I can't wait to move in!" Mimi said. "Also, I get to leave my parents…3 years after you did."

"Tee hee hee hee…" Sora laughed.

"Shut-up Sora! Just because my parents are SOOO overprotective!! I wish I had your parents."

"Think again. Then you wouldn't have all the clothes you have, all the toys you wanted when you were little, like the Barbie that you hinted to your mom for two days!"

"You're right," Mimi thought, "ok, I wish that my parents weren't so overprotective of me like how you're parents are, but I still wish that they would give me everything I want."

"I think everyone wants that Mimi!" Sora and Mimi giggled, but Mimi stopped.

"Sora, promise me something." She said seriously.

"Ya, what?"

"Don't tell ANYONE about the thing I just told you, especially don't tell Matt."

"I won't, and have I ever busted a secret on you?"

"W-ell, there was that time when…"

*~*~*~*The Boys*~*~*~*

"Hey, we should get going to Sora's now.  I think she's expecting us." Tai said.

"No she isn't, it's just that you want to see your girl." 

"Oh, like you don't?" Tai asked.

"Well, I do, but I don't have to see her ALL the time, 24/7.Y'know what bud, you should get the guts to ask Sora, you're even more desperate then I was!" Matt told his friend.

"I can't!!! Sometimes I think that she doesn't even want me, she gets so upset with me sometimes."

"Well, then what's the situation she gets upset with you like?"

"Um…uh…well…when I'm hungry." Tai said timidly.

This made Matt burst out laughing. 

"What? What's the problem?"

"Hah hah..whoo…everyone does! Even Joe does! Man Tai, you're hilarious! Hah hah hah hah, ho man."

"Hey, it's not my fault!  Y'know Matt, it's not very funny being hungry most of the time." Tai glared at Matt.

"Sorry, just telling the truth! But either than that, she loves you for who you are, but sometimes gets upset with your stomach."

"Let's get going." Tai said hesitantly to change the subject.

*~*~*~*The Girls*~*~*~*

"Hey, 'Friends' is on!" Sora said while flipping the channels.

"Which one is it?"  Mimi called from the kitchen while she got a cream soda to drink.

"The one where Joey tells Ross and Rachel that he's falling for her."

"Oooh, I loved that one.  So, what else is on?"

"Hmm…not much, but the movie 'A Walk to Remember' is on.  It's so sad!"

"Don't tell me! I didn't see it yet! Let me watch it, and don't give it away this time."  Mimi told her friend.

"Sure…just don't cry." Sora grinned.

"Why would I?" Mimi said as she watched while Jamie sang in the play.

*~*~*~*The Boys*~*~*~*

"Does Sora know were coming?"

"Nope, but she expects me to. I come everyday when I have time."

"I see…"

"I think Mimi's with her to."

"That's great! That means I get to see my fiancée!!!" Matt laughed.

"Shut-up! I'll do it sometime before May."

"Whatever, just do it soon or Sora's gonna get really pissed at you. Judging by her, she's probably mad at you for not proposing to her sooner."

"I WILL DO IT BEFORE MAY!" Tai shouted in frustration, with all this proposing pressure.

"OK! I'M NOT GONNA STOP YOU OR RUSH YOU!" Matt yelled back at his friend, laughing his head off.

"We're here. Get off."

"What, you're kicking me out?"

"No, just get off."  Tai said to Matt VERY calmly while he found a spot to park in.

"Ok, someone's pissed.  Mimi, here I come!"

*~*~*~*The Girls*~*~*~* (15 minutes before the guys come)

[THIS HAS THE "AWTR" STUFF IN IT, I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU!]

"WHAT? SHE'S SICK??? NO…" Mimi yelled at the television, with tears coming out.

"*sob sob* I told you it was sad *sniff sniff*, and you said you wouldn't cry, but you did." Sora tried to laugh, but couldn't, the movie was to sad.

"Wahhh!!! I feel so bad for her!!! She's sick!!!" Mimi wailed.

"I know *sniff* were so lucky that were not sick." Sora said.

The two girls kept on watching the movie until it was the part where they were dancing on the balcony, and Landon showed Jamie the telescope, and he had asked her.

"OMG! HE ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM!!! How old are they?"

"17, I think."

"He is SOOOO sweet!!! I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"Don't we all?" Sora sighed.

*~*~*~*Boys*~*~*~*

"What!"

"What?"  Tai asked his friend.

"Their saying something about having a boyfriend that's really sweet."

"What! I AM sweet!"

"Well, so am I!!!"

"Let's go check what's going on in there." Tai said as her pulled out a key and opened the door.

*~*~*~*Sora's Apartment*~*~*~*

"*sniff sniff, sob sob* why does she have to die?  She's so innocent! And he's so sweet!! Sora!"

"What?" Sora said as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Why does she have to die?"

"I don't know! I didn't write this book, movie, whatever it is!"

"Why? Oh, I'm starting to love this movie! Only if she hadn't died."

"I know, but did you see him? What her did for her? The list, when she was in the hospital, the star, and even the telescope! He even stuck up for her! Most of all, he married her!"

"I know!!! But even through all the things, he is so sweet! How did he change so much?"

"Her, you idiot." Sora said.

"I didn't see the beginning, that's why. Aha, I get it now!"

(Tai and Matt are just standing at the doorway listening to them talk about the movie, not making any noise.)

"Ok, y'know what, I bet you Tai is gonna come any minute now, so ya, I bet you he's going to bring along Matt."

"Ok, just don't tell him, k?" Mimi said.

"Tell me what?" Matt asked curiously.

Mimi and Sora were shocked to see Tai and Matt standing at the doorway, but Mimi was dead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Sorry, nothing big really happened in this chapter, but this has got to happen first, alrite? Ya, as I said, this didn't go anywhere! Sorry! Can you guys help me? When you review, just pick the ONE number: 1, 2, or 3. It'll REALLY help me a lot in developing the thing in the plot, cause I can't decide. Thanx! Bye bye 4 now!  Ya! I got another obstacle thingy in the way! Ok, bye!                                    LaYDeE_SakURa


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: No, Mimi isn't going to do…but someone else is! Want to find out who, keep on reading! *lol* But that won't be for a long time anyways…I WAS watching 'Endless Waltz', the Gundam Wing movie. So far, I've only seen the first like…30 minutes, but it's already SO GOOD!!! YOU SHOULD GO WATCH IT! Anyways, Gundam Wing is awesome, you should watch the season to. ALRIGHTY! Here's the 3rd chapter! I'm so hyked up now! *BLINK BLINK* Ahahahahaha-----  
  
--~*~--  
  
"Well, what is it?" Matt asked impatiently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What can't you tell me, Mimi?" Matt asked once again, but still kept his 'cool'.  
  
"Y'see Matt…" Mimi said as she walked away from him, "I can't exactly tell you, or else it would ruin the surprise, and you wouldn't want THAT to happen, would you?"  
  
"Um…guess not, but is this surprise you're planning anyway bad?"  
  
"Oh…the worst ever." Mimi said with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, ya, I think I know what you're getting to, you evil girl." Matt said as he walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"Ahem", Sora cleared her throat, and the two of them stopped embracing.  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"Anyways, I think YOU'RE surprise is already ruined, y'know what she's getting to, don't you?"  
  
"Um, no, not really." Matt said timidly.  
  
Mimi was shocked; she seriously thought that Matt had rocks in his head, "And I have to live with you for the rest of my life till I die? Someone save me!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'll save you anytime!" Tai said jokingly.  
  
"Tai!" Sora slapped her boyfriend.  
  
"Ouch! Do you actually think that I would leave you for Mimi?"  
  
"Ya…no…ya…"  
  
"I would never leave you. Y'see, if I had to live with Mimi for the rest of my life, now that would be torture!" Tai said freely.  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice, TAI!" Mimi yelled into his face.  
  
" Oww, watch the ears! They gotta last me forever, y'know! And anyways, have you ever heard of sarcasm, Miss Mimi? I think NOT! Ahahahaha, gotcha back for that one now, didn't I?"  
  
"Oh, you sure did, but I'll get you back someday, anyways, I'd rather get stuck with you that with a complete stranger."  
  
"Thanks, now that was very nice of you, Tai." Mimi said pleasantly.  
  
The four of them settled down on Sora's couch and watched her tv.  
  
"So, when are you moving in?" Tai asked Mimi.  
  
"This week, Friday."  
  
"Hey, that's only in a couple of days! Are you still moving up to the 15th floor?"  
  
"Nope, I'm gonna be Sora's neighbour for the rest of my life here."  
  
"Seriously, so you're the one who's living at the end apartment? That's like the biggest one, next to Sora's." Tai said excitedly.  
  
"No duh Tai." Mimi laughed.  
  
"Shut-up Mimi, I'm just a bit slow today, and anyways, I gotta go pretty soon."  
  
"Where?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai answered her quickly, since he was running late, "Kari's got something special for the family tonight, dunno what it is, and I think I'm going to be the nice big brother I am and go check it out, so later guys!" Tai kissed Sora quickly, then ran out the door.  
  
"Hey, I gotta go to. I have some sort of meeting with this band thing." Matt said, "so later gals!" Matt kissed Mimi quickly also, and left.  
  
"Well, that was a really short visit. But I gotta go now to, k? Talk to ya later Sora." Mimi said as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
"Alright, later Mimi." Sora waved her friend good-bye.  
  
---~*~---FRIDAY---~*~---  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually moving out today! I'm so happy! I get to leave my parents forever! *sigh* But to bad Matt's going to be gone for a 10 days.' Mimi smiled mischievously of what the two did a couple of nights before. 'Anyways, I get to move out! YA!!!!!!!' Mimi had had all her things packed in boxes all nicely boxed up. Her bed and all her furniture were already moved, and today she was only moving her clothes and accessories, so she had been sleeping in the guest room. She quickly got dressed and ate, and said good-bye to her parents.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Mimi said to her parents.  
  
"Bye honey! Will you be alright by yourself? Do you have enough food? Has all you're furniture been moved in?" Her mother asked worridly.  
  
"Yes mom, everything is alright, and to answer you're questions, yes, yes, and yes. Oh! I really have to move now, its' 10:15, the mover's are going to be there to do some last minute touch-ups at 10:45, bye!" Mimi left quickly from her parents, and her mother was crying since she was 'leaving' them forever, and her husband was there relieve her of her pain.  
  
---~*~---APARTMENT BUILDING [when she is already moved in]---~*~---  
  
"There, doesn't that look pretty?" Mimi asked Sora, who was the first official guest in Mimi's apartment, which she named 'Mimi's Palace'.  
  
"It's so awesome Mimi! Did you paint this place all by yourself, wait, ni you didn't because it's you."  
  
"Huh? What does that mean?" Mimi asked her friend.  
  
"Well, you're not the type of person who would paint you're room, and anyways, I thought princess' don't do any kind of work that would mess up their clothes or hair."  
  
"Hey, I may be a princess, but I do to do work." Mimi said defensively to her friend.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "Whatever Mimi. So, are you doing anything on Monday night?"  
  
"Yep, I'm going out to dinner with Joe."  
  
"Really? I thought Matt was you're fiancée." Sora said to her friend with a weird glance.  
  
"He IS. Are you trying to steal him from me?" as Mimi walked up to Sora and yelled at her.  
  
Sora tried to push back Mimi, since Mimi was yelling at her straight in the face, "Whoa…I would NEVER steal you're fiancée, and anyways, I'm still waiting till my idiot boyfriend asks me." This relieved Mimi and she backed away. "So, what's the occasion?"  
  
"The friendly gesture thing, I guess." Mimi said as she re-arranged her flowers for the tenth time.  
  
"I see…I always thought Joe liked you, ever since we all met, but I think that it was only a childhood crush, since he know's that you and Matt have a thing for each other." Sora said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Well, I hope he doesn't like me; he's only a brother to me, and nothing more. He's like the brother I've always dreamed of having; smart and always watching over me, y'know."  
  
"Ya, he's more of a brother to you than me, since you got stuck with him for like…2 months." Sora said.  
  
"Ya, I know." Mimi frowned; she had always wondered why Joe had followed her instead of with the group.  
  
___----~*~---___  
  
Author's Notes: Yo, this suked, and it didn't go anywhere AGAIN! Anyways, there's more to come…long plot, dunno how to write it. *sigh* I finished watching Endless Waltz….HEERO AND RELENA ARE SO CUTE, LIKE THE PART WHEN HE 'KILLED' *don't know how to spell her name, so I'm taking a guess here* MARIMAIA AND THEN FELL, AND RELENA CAUGHT HIM, AND…AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THAT PART!!!! He he he he, poor Duo, he got punched by Heero *oww* Ya, so I'm like advertising for them, but it's REALLY GOOD!!!!!!! GO BUY IT!!! IT'S AWESOME!!!! Anyways, that 1,2,3 thing didn't work because there can only be 1 solution, so ya, but thanx for helping! Please review and…read, already done that, ya…bye bye for now…. LaYDeE_SakURa 


	4. Dinner Time!

Chapter 4

[A][U][T][H][O][R]['][S] [N][O][T][E][S]: Hey, is that how you spell author's notes? I'm not sure, I got a brain freeze…anyways… I'm out of it…so here's the 4th chapter, alrighty? I'm not sure where I left off…so can ya help me here? Oh, I know now, here we goà I'VE GOT A THING WITH THE ARROWS! DON'T MIND ME, not sure if their gonna show up, BUT I'VE GOT A THING WITH THE ARROWS!!!!

ß___---~*[M][O][N][D][A][Y]*~---___à

*ring ring*

"Hey Jo, what's up?" Mimi said.

"Huh? How'd you know it was me?" He said in a surprised voice, forgetting that Mimi had everything, even caller ID.

"Ha ha, you're funny Jo, it's something called 'caller ID'; it's not new or anything, you should know that." 

"Oh right, I forgot…anyways, I guess I'll be seeing you at the restaurant at 7:00, alright? Wait, let me re-phrase that…" Jo said smartly.

Mimi thought about what Jo had just said, 'Gee, even today he's all smart and stuff, exactly opposite of me. How boring, oh well, if I survived getting stuck with him for the 2 months, one night will night will be alright.'

"As I was saying, I'll come by at 6:45 and pick you up, AND THEN we'll be at the restaurant at 7:00, get it?"

"Yep, I sure do." Mimi said cheerfully.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then."

"Bye!" Mimi said on one line.

"Bye!" replied the other. *Click*

"Alright, I've got plenty of time to get ready, it's only 2 anyways. I think I'll go chill at Sora's place." So Mimi went over to Sora's apartment.

"Hey Sora!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh, hey Mimi!" Sora replied from the kitchen, "next time you come in, can you at least knock on the door or something? You're just like Tai."

"Hey! Thanks for the compliment." She frowned, "Why?" Mimi asked with a weird look on her face.

"Well, because it'll be kinda freaky if you just pop in everywhere without notice." Sora said while she finished baking her last batch of cookies.

"Oh, ok. Don't worry, next time I'll make sure that I won't make a peep at all!" Mimi said as she giggled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Mimi. You just _try_ to do that, and I'll be doing it back to you, and you'll never know when." Sora said in an eerie voice.

"Sheesh, sarcasm here. So, what's new? Baking cookies, anything but the usual?"

"Nope, not really. Tai's coming over at 4-"

"I'll be gone by 4."

"Why?"

"I have to get ready for my dinner with Jo." Mimi said.

"But it's only Jo."

"Yeah, well, I still have to look nice." Mimi said to Sora.

"Right…I knew that…" Sora said as she laughed at her friend.

"Alright Sora, You've been by best friend for over 10 years, and you still don't know me. Hmph! Some best friend _you_ are." Mimi said to Sora.

_'K Mimi, I can get you back'_ "Fine then, be that way, but let me ask you a question; what's my favourite soccer team?" Sora asked Mimi with a wicked smile, she was SURE that Mimi wouldn't know.

"Oh, that's easy!" Mimi said with excitement, "it's the Bull's!" 

There was a moment of silence between the two friends, then Sora just couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" Mimi asked her friend who was laughing hysterically.

"Ahahaha…it's y-you….ha ha ha ha, he he he…" Sora continued to laugh.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Mimi said as she gave Sora a paranoid look.

"M-Mimi, d-did you s-say s-something wrong?" Sora was now on the ground.

"Well, don't just lie there laughing at me for what I said, tell me exactly what I said wrong, NOW!"

"OMG, ha ha, think Mimi, are the 'Bull's' a _soccer_ team, wait-lemme think again-or are they a _basketball _team?"

"Ya, their a---oops! My mistake." Mimi said in a surprised voice as she now knew why Sora was laughing at her so hard. "Shut-you're-laughing-up, MISS Sora Takenouchi. People make mistakes, it's just that I'm not a scholar in you're sportsy life. Anyways, I'm going to leave now because you are scaring me, so bye bye!" Mimi said as she left Sora's apartment to go back to her own. 

_[skipping to dinner part]_

Mimi got ready for her dinner with Joe that night. It was now 6:40, 5 minutes till Joe would come.

_'Hmmm…I wonder how this dinner thing is going to turn out.  Actually, I wonder where were going cause I'm hungry.'_ Right on time, Joe came. *DING DONG*

            Mimi walked over to the door and saw Joe, "Hey Joe.  Guess what?  For the first time, I'm ready!" 

"That's great, that means we can get to the restaurant earlier." Joe said to her.

"Great! I'm hungry!"  Mimi said cheerfully.

            So Joe and Mimi made their way into the restaurant and ordered and ate their dinner, and talked like friends would.

"So as I was saying before, the patient came in with her little one-year old baby, and the baby had a very high fever.  I felt so sorry for her, since she only looked about 25."  Joe said sympathetically.

"Oh…that's not to good.  Poor you, you must always have to deal with these sort of issues, right?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, all the time." [see, I'm trying to make him sound smart, he's gotta be; he's DOCTOR!] "So, how are you lately?"

"Well, I love my new apartment, I'm so free!  And work is just great, I love it to!" [Mimi has a job of what Rachel in 'Friends' has; something to do with fashion]

"That's nice to hear."  Joe said with a smile.

"Excuse me sir and madam, would you care for some champagne?" the waiter asked.

Joe turned to face Mimi, "You want some?" '_say yes, I want some'_

"Uh, sure, I guess."

The waiter poured them a glass and left them with the rest of the bottle. "Here you are, and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank-you!" Mimi said thankfully.

"Well, let's make a toast."

"Sure!"

"To us, and our friendship; may it last forever!" *Cling* and the two glasses cheered.

'WHAT?!?!? FRIENDSHIP WITH HIM…FOREVER!!! OH MAN, SOMEONE HELP ME!' Mimi faked a smile to Joe. 

"You're done fast, would you like some more?" Joe asked kindly.

"No, that's alright."

"But I can't finish this by myself Mimi. Help me, please?"

"Um, sure then. Thanks." Mimi said.  One glass was good enough for her, but since he insisted, she drank more.  Glass after glass after glass until she couldn't take in anymore, she became drunk.

"Hey, Fred ol boy, wanna give me some'more of that fabulouso juice?" Mimi asked Joe, as she began to lose her balance and she started to slur her words. [fabulouso is a made up word by me!J lol, no I don't use it; I would be a freak then]

"Mimi, I'm not Fred, and get your act together!" 

Mimi was very drunk.  She was hallucinating that Joe was Matt. "Matt, you came back early!  Oh, I missed you so much!"

' Hmm, so she thinks I'm lover-boy Matt, eh?  Guess I can have a little fun time with her tonight.'  Joe smiled mischievously. "Alright Mimi, let's get back to my apartment."

ß___---~*~---___à

[A][U][T][H][O][R]['][S] [N][O][T][E][S]: So, how'd ya like that chapter?  Is this still 'pg-13'? I think it's going to turn out to be something more than pg-13, but it won't cause this is me who's writing this.  One more thing, I think this thing is only going up to chapter 6!  I thought it would be longer, guess not.  But there may be a sequel, depends on how I end it.    Bye for now!                        LaYDeE_SakURa


	5. Morning After

Chapter5

Author's Notes: Hey everyone!  Thanks for the reviews! Um…I think this is going to be kinda hard for me to write because I don't want to write it in the first place, but it makes the story good, y'know.  So, I'm writing this for YOU GUYS!!! Hope ya like it **cause I really don't!   P.S. **oh yeah, the arrows don't show up, so I just sounded like a freak! Oh, and one more thing, in the last chapter, there was some Joe bashing, sorry for you Joe fans!  One more thing, Joe HAD the WHOLE THING PLANNED IN HIS HEAD! EVERY LITTLE THING!  This chapter, Mimi's drunk, right?  So the 'Matt' is actually Joe, DON'T GET CONFUSED LIKE ME, OK?  But then if there's a Matt not like 'Matt', it's Matt.  That sounded funny! HE HE! AND ONE MORE THING, I'M MAKING JOE TURN OUT TO BE ALL EVIL YOU KNOW? I THINK YOU DO. I'LL LET YOU READ NOW! One more thing; I kinda forgot when Matt was supposed to come back, but let's say Thursday, ok?

___---~*~---___

"Here we are Mimi, at my apartment." Joe said to Mimi, who was still unbalanced.

"M-Matt, are you sure a-about t-this?" Mimi said to 'Matt'.

"Of course," '_I love her even more when she's drunk!'_, "Unless you practice abstinence, do you?" Joe said to the already fallen asleep girl in his arms. '_She looks like an angel when she's asleep, oh well, to bad.  Tonight is my night, and no one is going to stop me from sleeping next to this beautiful girl.  No one is going to find out.'_ Joe thought with another mischievous smile playing on his lips as he opened his apartment door with the sleeping angel in his arms as he made his way to his bedroom.

            {OK, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME.  ANYWAYS, SKIPPING TO THE MORNING AFTER}

~*~*~*~*MoRnInG aFtEr*~*~*~*~

            It was 9 o'clock in the morning, and the sun began to shine its way into Joe's bedroom.  Joe was still sleeping but Mimi had woken up.

'_On man, do I need to take some pills.  I've got a killer headache.'_ Mimi thought as she started to get out of bed, only to realize that she wasn't wearing anything. _'WHAT? Where am I?'_ She looked around the apartment room, then a thought hit her.  A very scary thought that she NEVER thought would come true. She looked down to the sleeping figure beside her, and the figure horrified her. '_Oh sh*t!!!  Did I sleep with Joe last night? No, I couldn't of.  I can't!  I love Matt! I'm ENGAGED  to him! I can't and shouldn't sleep with another man.' _Mimi started to cry as she got out of the bed without Joe noticing her.  She quickly put on her clothes that she had worn last night.  The sobs and her weeps were loud enough that they woke up the snoring rapist. [haha! Jokes, no, he's not a rapist, just that he seems like one now.]

"Mimi, what are you doing out of bed?" Joe asked her while still half asleep.

"What do you think, Joe Kido?" Mimi said in a harsh voice, still with tears in her eyes.

"What?" He asked as if he was oblivious of the situation.

"Right now I would be yelling at you, but I can't since there are other people in this apartment building, and I choose to be nice to them." Mimi said as she dried up her tears.  There was no use crying over it now since what's done was done.  All she could do now was beat Joe up and question him to see if there was a logical explanation to why she was in bed with Joe. "But for you, why the HELL did you do that?  I'm an engaged woman Joe!  Childhood crushes are over now!  It's been at least 15 years but you never told me, so Matt beat you.  You know you still would of stood a chance with me if you TOLD me? But NO, you never did, and I'm glad of it!" Mimi said with rage.

Joe was obviously hurt by Mimi's outburst, "I'm-"

"I don't CARE if you're sorry!  You hurt me when you already KNEW that I wouldn't and would NEVER BE YOUR'S!!!" Mimi lowered her voice so it wasn't in a yelling tone anymore. "But let me ask you this, Joe? Why did you do it?" Her tone was an icy cold tone that sent Joe shivers up his spine.

"Because, because I wanted you from day one!  I knew I could never get you so I backed off.  Just last night, I finally had my chance, and I took that chance!  I knew what would happen the next day, but I didn't care." Joe said evilly.

"So you PLANNED to get me drunk, Joe?" Mimi said venomously as she spat his name out and wore a death glare on her face.

"Of course.  It was the only to get you into my hands." He said wisely.

Mimi turned her back to Joe.  She was very angry at him for what he had done to her, and if looks could kill, Joe would have died that morning. "D*ammit Joe, you    
@sshole!  What is your f*cking problem? I HATE YOU!  I can't even LOOK at you for what you did to me last night.  I don't know what you did and how good you schemed your plan, but it's over.  Were through.  Some toast we had lastnight." Mimi left his room and ran out the door, making sure that she slammed it loud enough.

'_What have I got myself into now? OMG, what if…what if Joe got me pregnant?' _At the thought of that, Mimi felt as if she was going to puke on the street.

___---~*~---___

Author's Notes: So…that didn't turn out that bad, but I still don't really like this chapter. Sorry that it's kind of short!  The next one will be longer though, I promise.  How about you, readers?  Now that I think of it, this story is going to be a little longer than 6 chapters. The most 10, I think, not more.  So, please review and tell me what I should do!                                            ~LaYDeE_SakURa~


	6. Going Home to Sulk

AN: HI!!! This is gonna be quite short, cause I don't feel like typing it. J No, jokes.  Just…it's short.  Yeah…I know the title is LAME, but it was that or 'Am I Pregnant?' Ha ha, I'm stupid.

CHAPTER 6, 'Going Home to Sulk'

- - -___- - -~*~- - -___- - -

Mimi shook her head and convinced herself that she was not pregnant, so she gathered herself together and took a taxi back top her apartment to think about the situation she was in.

*MIMI PALACE [or was it 'Place'?]*

            Mimi arrived back at her apartment, took a shower and changed, and thought.  What was she going to do?  Matt would be home on Friday, and she only had 3 days to think about what she should do.  Tell him, or keep the whole thing quiet.  Then, the door opened.  Mimi immediately thought that it would be Joe, coming back for her, so she screamed, "AGHHHHH!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She forgot to lock the door, and now 'Joe' had just walked into her apartment.  She quickly picked up the closest weapon to her (a knife) and guarded her life with it.  If 'Joe' came any closer, she would stab him with it, even though she DID hate Joe now, she didn't want to kill him; it went against her will, but for her self-protection uses. (did that make any sense to you?  It didn't to me.)

"Geez Mimi, what's your problem?"  Sora asked, wondering why Mimi was so freaked out.

"Oh, it's only you." Mimi responded flatly as she put down the knife and sat down.

"Um…are you alright?" Sora asked as she sat down beside Mimi.

"Yeah." Mimi replied while looking out the window.

"No you're not, you're lying."

"Yeah, that's right, I AM lying!" Mimi screamed with tears in her eyes.  "Now go away and leave the hell alone with me!

"Nope, sorry, can't do that.  Something's extremely wrong with you, and I know it, you can't try to hide it.  Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"He….he's h-horrible."  Mimi said wile she curled up into a ball.

"Who's horrible?" 

"I c-can't tell…it's…to…horrible…like m-my dream."

"Dream? What dream, you never told my any---" Sora said bewildered, then got the point, "Did Joe do something to you last night?" she asked sternly.

"H-he…"

"WHAT DID HE DO?"  
"He…he raped me, I guess."  Mimi smiled a weak smile, only to get slapped by Sora.

"*SLAP* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SMILING ABOUT?  WHEN YOU GET RAPED, YOU DO NOT SMILE! Why did he do this to you, Mimi? Why?"

Mimi put a hand on her red cheek, and replied softly, "I don't know."

Sora kept demanding Mimi for the answers, but Mimi did not want to tell her, even though she was her best friend.  So Mimi just told her best friend all that she could remember. 

"WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU SURE?!?!?!?!" Sora screamed at Mimi with tears in her eyes.

"Stop shouting." Mimi said, also with tears in her eyes.

"But…how DARE he!  We just saw him a week ago, all innocent, and now he..h-he…I'm lost for words." Sora fumed. "I have to tell Tai so he can beat the sh*t out of Joe."

"NO!!!"

"And Why not?  That b*stard deserves it!"

"Because if you do…I know that Tai will tell Matt for sure."

"Well, then tell him yourself when he gets back so HE can beat the sh*t out of Joe!"

"It's all my fault." Mimi said sadly.

"No it's not.  You were going out to dinner with a so-called-friend, who turned out to be a not-so-nice friend.  He just went way past his limits with you, so now he's getting his @ss kicked by your fiancée or by Tai, maybe even both!" Sora said cheerfully, having a mental picture of her boyfriend and Mimi's fiancée kicking and beating Joe. [AN: OH MAN!! I'm having a mental picture to!  This is TOO funny! *laughs insanely* Sorry if you LIKE Joe, cause I really really, really, really don't!]

Mimi laughed quietly, but after that, all they heard was silence between them.

Then Sora said supportably, "Mimi, whatever happens to you, I'll be with you through out it, the whole time, good or bad."

"Thanks." Mimi said quietly, but then felt the urge to vomit, so she dashed quickly to the bathroom and did just that; she came out 10 minutes later.

"Uh…are you ok?" Sora asked, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah…well no…well yeah….actually I don't know!"  Mimi replied uneasily.

"Well, maybe you should go and see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine."

There was yet another long pause of silence, but Sora broke the pause to ask the question Mimi dreaded.

"Sorry to ask you this, but *sigh*…are you pregnant?"

- - -___- - -~*~- - -___- - -

Author's Notes: Uh-oh, what's gonna happen? To answer your question, I don't know.  Yes I do, but this story got screwed, and it's gonna be LONG. Anyways, all I'm asking from you guys/gals to review this story, and I'm ONLY GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY IF I GET MORE THAN 5-10 REVIEWS, which probably won't happen cause I'm a suky writer.  But also, answer this question [you don't have to if you think I'm bothering you, but I would like it if you did!] Anyways, if you are and ESCAFLOWNE and GUNDAM WING fan, please answer this question:

If Van were to fight Heero (vice versa) with their gymelef/mobile suit, who

would you want to win and WHY?  [I don't really care, I love em both! ^_^]

And if you think I'm nuts and don't know who or what I'm talking about, just pick one and say that you don't know who these guys are.

Yes, I KNOW it's totally un-related in any way to this story, but I want to know...so it would make me EXTREMELY happy if you:

1) Reviewed

2) Answered the question up above.

And when you wouldn't know it, the next chapter would be up in a SNAP!!!

                                                ~*LaYDeE_SakURa*~


	7. Questions and Answers

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hey! I'm guessing, "Thanks for the reviews" [even though half of them are from *AHEM* Lauren] cause here's the next chapter.  Quite the short thing, but oh well.  I wrote it at school when I was bored, so yeah, it might suk. Anyways, here it is!

Chapter 7: 'Questions and Answers'

          There was a dead silence between the two friends, conflicting emotions in them, especially in Mimi since Sora asked Mimi the question.

"Well, are you?"

"What? No…are you crazy?  Out of your mind?" Mimi snapped, "Don't EVER ask that question again."

"Well, I'm SORRY for asking."  Sora replied as she backed away from Mimi.

"You should be." Mimi said as she glared at Sora, then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you.  You obviously aren't the one who I hate and vow to kill if I ever see him again…"

"Um…I know your mad, but don't go killing anyone."

"As I said, I want to kill Joe, but I never want to see his ugly, wretched face ever again.  Anyways, I'm going to go take a nap."  Mimi said with a devious plan forming in her head. "Can you come back at 3 and wake me up by then if I'm not awake? Thanks, see ya later." Mimi said as she trudged toward her room.

"Sure, I guess. Later." Sora said as she walked out of Mimi's apartment.

~*~MIMI'S 'NAP'~*~

          _'I've gotta find out the truth, even though I don't want to.' _ Mimi though as she drove toward the nearest drug store.  When she got there, she searched up and down the aisles for the one thing she needed the most at the moment: a home pregnancy test.  She found one and bought it immediately to make sure no one had seen what she bought.  She went straight home and did the test.  At first she was hesitant, but then it was either she did it or go the doctor which she didn't want to, since it would be in the same building and breathing space as Joe. Finally, she did it.  After about what seemed forever, the result came through: it was………

___- - -~*~- - -___

Author's Notes: Ha ha! I left you guys with a cliffhanger!  Actually on the original, I wrote it down, but I'm feeling mean, so bye bye! Please review! *I hate sounding desperate* but I want AT LEAST 5-10 reviews before chapter 8 goes up!  And no, I'm not asking about the question anymore. But, if you want to find out, go to the bottom of chapter 6! Bye bye!

                                        ~*LaYDeE_SakURa*~

Why must I put my name there?  If **not naming ANY names** found out what I printed and tracked me down, oh man, would I be in a ton of sh*t now!  Nope! I didn't swear!!!!  He already doesn't like me! I'm on his bad side!!!


	8. Good News/Bad News

Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews *they are greatly appreciated! J*  I'm getting bored with this story…it's taking REALLY EXTRA LONG, eh?  I never thought it would keep on dragging so long, I'm not good with long stories!  Oh well, here's another shot! Oh yeah…I left off with that cliffhanger, eh?  Well, it's time to finish it!!! IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY, REALLY BAD!  I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING…

Chapter 8: Good News/Bad News

___- - -~*~- - -___

…positive.  The first thing that came to Mimi's mind was, '_uh-oh.  I did a bad thing, huh?  This so-called friend raped me and now his baby is inside my tummy!  Ha ha, NOT FUNNY. AGHHH!!!!'_

"This can't be true, it just CAN'T BE!" she screamed.  She looked down at her stomach to see if it was getting larger, but it was as flat as always.  '_This isn't possible.  I. Am. Pregnant. With. Joe's. kid.  I. Am. Going. To die.' _With that thought, she became ill and how STUPID Joe could of gotten her DRUNK!  It was just impossible.  '_Impossible.' _ She did not weep like what she would of done, but instead she went back to her room to think of what she could do. 

_'I can't do anything, I'm so weak.  I know I have a choice to have an abortion, but…b-but I can't.  There's a living thing inside me, right at this moment.  OR I could keep the baby but then Matt would-Matt! D*ammit! He's coming back on Friday.  I have no choice but to tell him what Joe did, but I can't.  It was all my fault.  I cannot cry.  I have to be strong, this whole situation, is making me so confused.  How did that bast-'_

Mimi's thoughts were broken when Tai had burst through Mimi's door, and told her the news.  Tai wore a smile, but Sora wore a weary and sad one, and Mimi found out why.

"Mimi, isn't it great?"

Mimi came out of her bedroom and was in a 'pms-y' mood. "Hello to you to, TAI! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST KNOCK ON THE DOOR?!? Y'KNOW, PEOPLE MIGHT BE BUSY SOMETIMES!"

"Geez, what is your problem, oh well, you won't be all grouchy anymore till I tell you the news."

"WHAT news? Speak up before I throw you out the door."

"Matt's coming back tonight, not Friday."

"……."

"Mimi?"

"……." She was shocked.

"Hello, earth to Mimi!"

"….."  
"WAKE UP!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Didn't you hear me? Matt is coming back tonight, not Friday."

Mimi's face colour changed from before, even though she WAS still pale, she was now even paler. "W-w-what? H-h-he's coming b-back t-tonight?"

"Yeah." Mimi looked like she was actually going to cry.

"What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be happy that he's coming home?  You almost sound scared that he's coming back."

There was no response from Mimi.  Tai looked at Sora and Sora just stared at Mimi with worried eyes.  Mimi was now on the couch, hands in her hair, her mind full of frustration.

"You ARE scared of him, aren't you?" Tai asked suspiciously. "Then why did you marry him?"

"Tai, don't ask these questions."  Sora said wearily, as if she was about to cry also.

"Why?  Something's not right here.  You girls are hiding something, and don't try to hide it from me, I've known you two long enough."

"……"

"……"

"Well, one of you tell me or else I'll have to tell Matt and the others."

"Tai, it's not your business to muddle into other people's business."

"Well, then tell me!!!" Tai's anger fumed.

"I'm not sure how to start, it's not exactly my story."

Tai looked straight at Mimi and she looked like she was already dead. "Mimi…"

"FINE, I'LL TELL YOU!  I WAS RAPED YESTERDAY BY ONE OF OUR SO-CALLED FRIENDS.  HIS NAME STARTS WITH A 'J' AND ENDS IN AN 'OE', GUESS WHO IT IS?!?!?!" she yelled with tears flowing out of her eyes.  Sora was also weeping.

"WHAT THE HELL?  JOE DID THAT TO YOU?" Tai questioned.

"What do you thing, Mr. Smarty pants, who else's name spells J-o-e?"

"I am going to go kill that b*stard.  How could he?  He was one of US!"  Now Tai's anger REALLY fumed.

"I don't know, you go ask him that!" Mimi yelled back.

"Me and Matt are gonna double team and beat the sh*t out of him."

"NO!! Don't tell Matt." Mimi screamed frantically.

"Why?"

"Because…I want to tell him myself.  It's not your situation."

"Fine, if that's your decision." Tai mumbled while respecting Mimi for doing what she was going to do.

~*~*~*AIRPORT~*~*~*~

"Hey you guys, I'm back!"  Matt shouted across the airport to his two best friends and his fiancée. 

"Hey Matt, how was your trip?" Sora asked.

"It was alright." Matt replied as he turned to face the other girl on his right side.  He could tell that Mimi had been crying so he lifted her chin up with his pointer finger and asked, "Hey, what's up with you?" 

Mimi looked into his blue, azure eyes.  There was no way she could tell him now; he looked so happy, and she could tell it in his eyes.  Instead she told her fiancée, "Oh nothing, I was watching a movie and it made me cry, that's all." Mimi put on one of her pretty smiles on her face. [AN: just telling you, they ARE azure coloured, right?  Ya, imagine Mimi flashing Matt a 'pretty' but sad looking smile.  That possible?]

"Alright, it seems like there is more to it than that but I trust in you."

Mimi looked away when Matt sad that, since that was going to make her cry again, 'I'm so sorry Matt.  I'm breaking your trust.  I hate lying to you.  I'm so, so sorry.'

___- - -~*~- - -___

Author's notes: Sorry this took quite the long time to get up.  I came back from camp *VERY TIRED* and y'know what?  I only typed like half a page, but you wouldn't care.  So yeah.  I hoped you liked it! But I bet half ~**ALL~ **of you are thinking, 'WHY'D YOU MAKE HER PREGNANT WITH JOE'S KID?' Well, you just gotta keep reading to find out!  Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I thank all of you people who reviewed these chapters!!! THANK YOU!!!  Ok, so you can tell me what you think now!

                                   ~*LaYDeE_SakURa*~ 


	9. If Only...

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hi! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews ~greatly appreciated J, that's what makes my keep on going! And now I sound like a sap!!!~   Do you believe that all this took place in ONE day?  Strange…well, here's the 9th chapter!

Chapter 9: 'If Only…'

            The four friends arrived back at Matt's apartment since they didn't feel like going anywhere else and Matt had to unload his luggage.

"Ah, home sweet home!" 

"Yeah…" Mimi stated.

"So, you guys want anything to eat?" 

"No thanks, Tai and I are going out to eat tonight."

"Oh really?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, for once were going to a nice place instead of a cafe and stuff." Sora stated.

Matt raised an eyebrow at Tai because he knew that Tai had a plan in his head, so he threw Tai a glance.  Tai caught it and bounced it back to Matt, since tonight wasn't 'the special night' just yet.

Sora stared at Mimi, who was looking out the window.  She seemed so…calm about the whole situation, but inside she knew her friend had lost all hope.  She probably knew how Matt would react if she ever told him: he could probably end their going to be marriage or do something dangerous like…hurt Joe. [HURT Joe? Ha ha, that's a good one.]  She knew that the odd couple needed some time alone, since Mimi had to tell him, so she decided that she should leave the two of them alone.

"Hey Matt, I'm just going to leave now, so I'll catch you guys later!"

"Yeah, me to buddy.  See ya later!" So Sora and Tai walked out of Matt's apartment, and let the two of them have their time.

"Later!" Matt said, as he turned around to his silent fiancée.  Something wasn't right, and he knew it, and he was going to find out. "Mimi what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh…nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."  She answered silently.

Matt walked over to where she was sitting on the windowsill, and spoke to her in a sincere voice, "Something's wrong, and you're not telling me.  You do know that I will find out about it anyways, don't you?  So isn't it better that you just tell me now than later?"

"Matt…." Her voice trailed.

"What is it?"

She turned her around to look at him, her face shining with tear marks.  There was no way she could ever tell him, but she had to.  So she decided all that was needed for him to hear now.  "I…"

"You what?"  It broke his heart to see her cry.  If only he knew what she was about to tell him.

"I…I got…."

"Keep going."

"Are you s-sure you can handle this?"  Mimi asked quietly.

"Yes, I can handle anything, now speak up girl."  He said jokingly trying to make her smile, but no smile came to her lips.

"*sigh* I…got…ra---I can't continue!"

Now Matt's as turned from warm to dangerous, "WHAT were you saying Mimi?"

"I can't tell you, you're going to hurt me, and break up with me, and I don't want that to happen!"

"Matt was frustrated now; was she saying what he didn't want to hear the most? "Just…tell me Mimi, I can cope.  But I hope what you are trying to say is that…you got r-raped by someone.

Silence was heard in the room, as wept more and more.   Matt knew, yes he knew.

"What?  You did?"

She nodded her head wearily.

"No…you DID NOT just nod your head."

She looked out the window again.  "Y-yes I did nod my head." 

It took Matt about a minute to get this into his head, unto finally he came crashing back to reality. "When, where, how, and WHO did this to you?"

"Um…yesterday, started out as a dinner, this guy got me drunk, and I DO NOT know how you are going to handle this if I tell you."

"TELL ME!!!!!!!!!"

"…Joe."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! JOE?" Now Matt was REALLY angry.  "Mimi, WHY did you go out to dinner with him?"

"Well, I was being nice as a friend when I accidentally drank to much, actually, HE accidentally made me drink to much, and that was when his whole plan was starting to work out.  '#1: get Mimi drunk' and then he went downhill from there." She gasped out in one breath.

"……………."

"Matt?"

"……………"

"Please answer me, please…" she cried out softly.

"……………"

"Matt…"

"Mimi, I'm sorry to hear that about you."  He said softly with his head turned away, tears were forming in his eyes.  How would someone like _Joe_ do something so sick and evil?  No, this time he would not get angry and lost his temper, he had done that too many times and he ended up going nowhere.  This time he would take the motherly route and talk to the sick dog [he he] about what he did to his innocent princess.  "I'm going to go talk to that sick man now."  He turned around to Mimi, and she could see the tears trickling down his face.  

She walked up to him and gave him a comforting hug, and he replied by giving her one to. "Matt, don't cry for me, I've done to much of that."  She tried to crack a smile at him, but she just couldn't. "I'm sorry…I've let you down."

"Mimi…it's not your fault."  The two were locked in each other's embrace for a few long minutes, when they finally parted.  He needed to teach that man a lesson.  But first, he needed Mimi at home, safe in her apartment.  

"Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me take you home…"

"Please."

"Let me ask you on more question; is there anything else you need to tell me?"

_'I can't tell him…' _"No, there is nothing Matt."

"Ok, let's go."

- - -~*_MIMI'S P.O.V._*~- - - 

I'm so glad you understand the pain I'm going through.  I can't believe it; your so good to me, and in return I have to lie to you.  Only if I could tell you, if only I could tell you…'

- - -~*_YOUR/NORMAL P.O.V._*~- - -[he he, get? 'Your normal P.O.V.]

"I'll see you later, Mimi…" Matt said distantly.

"Yes, later.  Bye…" she walked up to her apartment, and he watched her, hoping Joe wouldn't just come out from his hiding spot in the bushes and attack her again.

- - -~*_MATT"S P.O.V._*~- - -

Mimi, I hate this…I hate you Joe; I hate your guts.  You better watch out, cause I'm out to get you, and it will not be a pretty scene.  

- - -~*_YOUR/NORMAL P.O.V._*~- - -

            Matt was driving over to Joe's house, hating and crying silent tears every moment of it, and only one song came to his mind.  _You._

_There's always something in the way,_

_There's always something getting through,_

_It's not me, it's you…it's you._

_Sometimes ignorance means true,_

_Hope is not in what I know,_

_It's not in me, it's in you, it's in you._

_It's all I know, it's all I know, it's all I know._

_I found peace when I'm confused,_

_And I find hope when I'm let down,_

_It's not in me, in you, it's in you._

_I Hope to lose myself for good,_

_I hope to find it in the end,_

_Not in me, me, in you, in you._

_It's all I know, it's all I know, it's all I know._

_In you, in you, it's in you, in you._

_There's always something in the way,_

_There's always something getting through, _

_It's not me, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you,_

_It's you (it's all I know), it's you…_

___- - -~*~- - -___

Author's Notes: HA HA! Remember chapter one's lyrics? I found out that they were TOTALLY wrong!  Anyways, sorry, if these are wrong!  Ok, what did ya think?  He knows now…for the NEXT chapter, I'm going to need AT LEAST **10-15** reviews, or this story is going to stop [really…] yep, please!  You would make me happy since exams are coming *ahhhhh!!!!!!* to much stress on a little project already.  SIGH.  Thanx for reading anyways…. Ctahc—what?---catch y'all later.

                                                                        ~*LaYDeE_SakURa*~

P.S. I don't own 'You' by Switchfoot, [on the 'A Walk to Remember' soundtrack!] and if you have wondered why I don't have disclaimers, it's on the first chapter for the WHOLE story. Byes!


	10. Present...4½ Months Later

Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Well, even though I didn't get *that* many reviews, here's the next chapter! It's summer time, so I thought it would go up. 10th one, hope you like it.  I'm tired. OH YEAH, SORRY FOR AL THOSE SPELLING MISTAKES ON THE LAST CHAPTER, IT WAS LIKE 12:30ISH-1ISH IN THE MORNING WHEN I DID THAT! [some parts may not make sense, I tried to read it! ^ọ^] ß can't do it--looks like a bird!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10: Present…4 ½ Moths Later

_It's not me, it's you…it's you._

_'How could he?  HOW COULD HE!!!' _Matt thought as he was actually screaming inside his head.

~15 MINUTES LATER~

*ding dong*

'_I wonder who it is.  Maybe Mimi's coming back for more…' _as Joe thought, a sick smile played into view on his lips.  He opened the door, and the smile was immediately wiped off since he was facing a not to happy Matt.  Joe went pale, "H-hey Matt, back so soon?"

Instead of accepting Joe's welcome, Matt grabbed him by the collar and asked angrily, "Why the **hell **did you touch my fiancée?"  There was no answer from Joe_. _"Answer me!"

"It was not my fault that she was willing to go to dinner with me."

"Well, it's also NOT her fault that she trusted you, you bastard.  You raped her."

"Wha-? I DID NOT do that to her, she just got drunk, and thought that _I was you."_

"Some excuse Joe, but THAT WON'T CUT IT!"

"I'm serious Matt, she thought I was you."

"Shut the hell up, NO ONE can ever think that you were me."  Matt lost his temper and patience, and punched Joe in that face.  He fell back and his nose started to bleed. Matt turned around so he had faced the hallway and said through gritted teeth, "I'm leaving now, out of your dirty apartment.  Our friendship is over, and if I ever see you again, **I will kill you**.  The best thing for you to do now is move, leave this damn town; no one will ever want to see that ugly looking face of yours ever again.  Bastard." Matt mumbled the last word and left.

***4**** ½ ****MONTHS LATER***

            Joe luckily got a job transfer to Chicago and moved there.  Everything was fine, until it started to show.

            Matt had stayed the night at Mimi's [nothing nasty].  He woke-up and made his way to her kitchen to make the two of them some breakfast while Mimi took a shower.  She started to get dressed, only to find out that her pants wouldn't fit.  She tried to zip them up but it wouldn't work, so she changed her mind and wore a skirt.  At least _that_ fit, but there was a slight problem: her stomach was showing.

            '_What the heck is going on here?  I-I'm starting to show! WAHHH!  He's gonna find out, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'M DEAD!  Ok Mimi, you're a smart girl, now think:  Hello?  Nothing's coming to my mind…I can tell Sora, Sora knows.  Good ol' Sora.'_

Mimi solved her clothes situation by wearing a white sundress that didn't show.  It hung loosely on her and she matching tan sandals with it. '_Problem solved…a bit.  Wear loose clothing articles.'_  She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen.

"Smells good!"

"Not as much as how good you look."  Matt said as he eyed her dress, "Thanks.  It runs in the family."

Mimi laughed, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't TK almost burn down your apartment last time he tried to make _toast?_"

Matt sweat-dropped, "He he, oh yeah, I forgot, then it's just a natural talent to me."

Mimi took her seat at the table and said, "Yeah, for you to say."

"Come on, if you read AND followed the instructions sometimes, you might not burn everything that you try to make."  Matt teased.

"Hey, I resent that MATT!!" Mimi replied snobbishly, "Just for that, OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" She easily pushed a surprised Matt out the door and locked it.  You could hear Matt banging on the door from the outside, yelling, "MIMI!! LET ME BACK IN!!"

"NO!! YOU MADE YOUR FIRST MISTAKE BY INSULTING MY COOKING!" She sat back down at the table and started to eat the pancakes that Matt had made for the two of them.  The banging had stopped now and Mimi heard a click, as if her lock had opened.

            She turned her head around only to see Matt leaning against the doorframe, wearing a smirk on his face and swinging his keys around his index finger.  "You didn't think I was _that _dumb, did you?"

            Mimi's mouth hung open in awe at how smart this guy leaning against her doorframe was, then she smirked.  "Why you little devil."  She started to run forward to a surprised Matt, tackled him, and they both fell down.

"I never knew you were so smart."  Mimi laughed as she fell on top of Matt.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of me you don't know---the SMART side of me.  But right now, I don't like the position I'm in, so…"

"So what?"

"…I'm gonna switch with you!"  Matt said as he rolled over so now it was the other way.

"Uhh!  Get off me!"  She said as she was 'stuck', and acted as a damsel in distress.

"No, I don't think so Ms. Mimi, I'll think I'll stay like this for as long as I like."  He whispered seductively into her ear.

            Just then, Sora walked into Mimi's apartment and asked innocently, "Oh, am I interrupting something here?"

 "Huh? Oh, hey Sora."  Matt and Mimi both said in unison as they got up from their awkward position.

"No, nothing.  You saved me!  This jerk was going to—"

"Wha?  I'm so lost." Sora said confusedly.

"Don't mind this damsel, I'm going to keep her and protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her."  Matt said protectively.

"Like you?"  Mimi giggled.  She loved to play with Matt's mind.

"….Sora, can I join the 'lost' group with you?"

"Anyone's welcome!"  She laughed.

"Alright, I'm in!" 

"So, why'd you come here?"  Mimi asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you.  Tai's at my place watching 'The Fast and the Furious' and I got bored so I waltzed into here where I found you two on the floor on top of each other."  This made Matt and Mimi blush.

"Hey, did you say he was watching 'The Fast and the Furious'?"  Matt asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Ok, count me in! Later Mimi!" With that, Matt ran to Sora's apartment.  Mimi went to close her door and sat down at the table with a worried face. [A/N: Oh yeah, when M & M ate their breakfast, it was like 12pm, k?]

"What's the matter?"

"Sora, look."  Mimi pulled the loose cloth to the back, and in the front you could see a slight bulge around the stomach.

"Oh my god!  You're starting to show!"

"Yeah, what do I do?"

"Well, you've gotta shop for bigger sizes, that's for sure.  You can't keep hiding Mimi, it's either you tell him, or…."

"Or what?"  Mimi demanded.

"…he's going to find out the hard way; by seeing your stomach grow.  You've only got, 4 ½ moths more till you deliver that innocent baby.  You better decide Mimi, tell him or not."

There was a moment of silence and Mimi thought, _should _she tell him or not?  She came to a conclusion, but it wasn't a very well though out one. "Sora…I don't know."

"What?!?! How can you not know?  Look, do you want me to explain this to you, _again_?"

"Well, if you want to." Mimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it's _obvious_ that you don't know what's going-"

"Hey, I know what is going on, I just do not want to know."

"Look Mimi, which way do you want? The hard way, or the easy way?"

Mimi's mood changed slightly, "There's an _easy _way out of this stupid mess?"

Sora slapped her head at how her friend could be so easy on this whole situation, and it wasn't even her own; it was her situation, "Mimi! Get real! There is no easy way out!"

"Then you just said—"

"Yes, I know what I said, but it isn't that much easier.  Either way, Matt is going to be extremely steamed at you." Sora said in frustration, "Number one: he finds out, number two: he's going to get _really_ mad, and number three: Ican'ttellyouorelseyou'regonnahatemefortellingthepossibleoutcome." She finished quickly. [I can't tell you or else you're gonna hate me for telling the possible outcome.]

"Wha-? Repeat again."

"No Mimi, you have to figure things out for yourself, I can't do that for you anymore.  Well, I can but I can't, this matter is out of my hands. Do you get what I'm leading onto?" she sighed, "Just think of what's best.  I'm sorry." 

Mimi soaked in all the words that Sora had just told her, and it didn't really help her. "I'm sorry Sora for putting you into so much shit.  It's my fault and not yours." Mimi said as tears were forming, "I'll just have to tell Matt that…I'm pregnant with Joe's child."

From outside of Mimi's apartment, Matt had heard the last two sentences that the two friends had exchanged with each other, and he couldn't believe it.  He just couldn't.  He decided to walk back into Mimi's 'apartment of lies' to confront her.  Mimi was caught off guard as Matt walked calmly into the room with his head held down.   

'_Oh no, please tell me that Matt didn't hear the last 5 words Mimi said, not now.  Bad timing!' _Sora thought.

"M-matt, what' are you doing here?  Weren't you watching with Tai?" Mimi asked nervously, hoping he hadn't overheard the conversation.

Matt just kept on walking, till he walked right up to Mimi.  He lifted his head and Mimi could see the anger blazing in his deep, azure eyes.  "Tell me Mimi," he started calmly, "Are you pregnant with someone's child that **I **should know about?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm back! So, how'd you like this chapter?  A bit of a cliffhanger here, if I say so.  Anyways, please tell me what you think.  Right now, I'm kind of preoccupied with my other story, "The Only One I Trust" [which isn't up yet but be sure to check it out], that is…if you like Gundam Wing. ßit's my first! Anyways, bye for now!

                                                            ~[L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}~


	11. Mimi's Mess

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all your reviews, AND for actually sticking around to find out what happens next.  I'm guessing you wanna find out, huh? Fine, here then…

Ch. 11: "Mimi's Mess" 

~-*-~-*Last time*~-*~

Matt just kept on walking, till he walked right up to Mimi.  He lifted his head and Mimi could see the anger blazing in his deep, azure eyes.  "Tell me Mimi," he started calmly, "Are you pregnant with someone's child that **I **should know about?"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

            Mimi shrank back.  Fear hit her.  She didn't know what to do.  Well, yes she was planning to tell Matt sometime, but before she did she also planned to have a back-up plan of words to say to him, but now her mind was completely blank.  She was so scared, she couldn't even cry.

"Answer me, Mimi.  Are you?"  Matt said 'calmly' while not looking at Mimi.

            A silence took over, and when it happened Sora took the liberty to walk out of the couple's major problem.

"Well, what is it?"

"I…I…"

"Mimi, are you—"

"Yes, I am." She said in a whisper.

"……" Matt 'replied', "I can't believe it." He said with disbelief.  He walked over to the wall and leaned against it for support, but then slid down it so that he was sitting upright to the wall, his head in his hands.  All Mimi could do was stare at him.

"Mimi, how could you?" He spat out bitterly. "After all I've done for you, you lie to me AND get pregnant BEHIND my BACK?"

"It was an accident, and you know it…"

"Well, I KNEW he RAPED you, but PREGNANT? And NOT telling ME? Don't you think you've gone a little bit over board?"

"I was going to tell you—"

"When? When you finally start to actually LOOK like a pregnant woman?"

"No, Matt, I?"

"No, save your breath Mimi."  Matt said coldly, which did shut Mimi up.  

            Another silence took place between the two lovers, and Matt was struggling.  HE didn't know what to do either.  Leave Mimi, or forget about her all-time big screw-up by not telling him that she was pregnant.  Then, he came to an answer.  An emotional one.  He didn't want to go through with it, but he had to.  Matt got up from his slouched position on the floor, and walked to Mimi's door, but she stopped him.

"Where you going?" She asked shakily.

"Away from here." He said with a death glare. [A/N: sorta one like Heero's.]

"Why? We can talk this out…" Mimi pleaded.

"No, not this time."

"I'm sorry Matt.  I know that I'm always the one cause to out problems."

"Yeah, that's good that you know that."

Mimi wasn't expecting an answer like that.  She did it this time.  She really did.  She killed his heart. "Matt, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it.  I thought that I could put my trust in you, and I did, but you never put your trust in me in return.  We need that in our relationship, but we obviously don't have that since you fooled around with Joe behind my back."  He said angrily.

"But…"

"It's over."

Mimi's eyes widened and she gasped in shock.  She wouldn't believe what she just heard come from Matt's mouth. "No, t-that's n-not true, I-is it?"

"Want me to repeat? IT'S OVER."  He turned around to face Mimi, who was now shedding tears that wouldn't shed since she was so shocked.  He knew it hurt her deeply, and since it hurt her it hurt him to, but he had to stand there watching her cry in pain.  He wanted to hold her, and comfort her, but his conscience wouldn't let him.  

"How could you?" She asked shakily.

"Well, that's for you to figure.  Good-bye, Mimi." He said half-heartedly and left.

            He walked on the sidewalk, rain starting to fall.  He didn't care.  He just lost the most important person in his life, because he let her go.  Just like that.  His hair was falling flat and stuck to his face, but he didn't care.  He was lost.  He was lost in his pain. _'Damn you, Matt!  Why'd you let her go?  Oh yeah, now I remember, your stupid ANGRY side got to you before I could.  You lost your chance bud.  You let her go, and now she'll never forgive you.  But then again, she's the one causing you all this pain, eh? Yup, that's right.  This pain wouldn't be here if she told you she was pregnant, but then again, you would still have this pain here.  Just not as much bud.'_

            Mimi sobbed.  She couldn't believe it.  Matt called off the engagement.  She lost for good this time.  She ran to her room, and got changed into a pair of jeans, a white tank top with a tan duster on top, and topped it off with a pair of black 2 ½ inch boots.  She grabbed her purse dried her tears, but they wouldn't dry, so she held them in.  Then she quickly followed the direction Matt went in.  She was sure he went to the park to sit on his 'thinking bench'.  _'Hurry Mimi, you might still be able to change his mind.  No, Matt's to stubborn, this isn't helping! God, please listen to my silent prayer.  Please help me be able to change Matt's decision, I know it's hurting him deeply too.  Please, I know I never attend church and have done many bad things, but please listen to me…just this once? I beg you….amen.'  _She didn't care that the rain was pouring on her, and that she was getting wet. Ok, maybe she DID, but not at the moment.  She just wanted to get back together with her ex-fiancé. 

            She looked around at the surroundings that surrounded her, and there up ahead on the other side of the street was Matt.  

"MATT!" Mimi yelled, and he obviously heard her since he turned his head around to look at Mimi.  He didn't want to see her, she hurt him.  He turned his head around and looked at his bench since he was quickly approaching it.

"MATT! WAIT!" Mimi yelled and ran across the street, not noticing the car that was quickly driving in her direction.  A loud honk was heard, along with a scream and a thunk.  

"Oh my god! What have I done?" The driver asked as he came out of his car and ran over to where Mimi's body was now laying, a few feet behind his car, and held her.  He grabbed her wrist to check if there was a pulse, there was, a very faint one.  Blood now covered Mimi's body and she was unconscious.  "Oh my God, what have I done? Please let this girl live…" He said as he dialed for the ambulance.

~-*-~A Second before the Crash~-*-~

"MATT! WAIT!" A loud honk was heard, along with a scream and a thunk.  

Matt quickly turned his head around, afraid of what just happened.  _'Oh My God, please…not Mimi!'_ He saw blood splattered body on the pavement and on her body, and he quickly ran towards her.  He ran and was next to the driver who was calling for an ambulance.  He took Mimi's body and cradled her as if she was a baby.

"What did you do?" Matt demanded to the driver.

"I'm sorry sir, but she just ran right in front of me and I wasn't able to stop in time.  I am very sorry.  I know it may be hard for you to forgive me, but please accept my sincere apology."

"Whatever." Matt said as he prayed for Mimi that she would live.

            The ambulance and police were heard rushing up to the scene and the driver and his partner pulled out a stretcher for Mimi.  The police questioned the driver and [A?N: I'm going to call them the AP, ambulance people, cause I don't know what they are called!] the AP"s lifted Mimi from Matt's arms and slid her into the ambulance truck. 

"I'm coming with you." Matt stated.

"No, I'm sorry sir-"

"She's my…friend."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Fine, hurry up and get on." The other AP said.

With that, Matt got into the ambulance truck and sat down beside Mimi as he held her hand.

_'God Mimi, to much pain in one day…all cause of you.  Don't die on me…I need you to be here with us.  With me…make it for your baby…' _Matt thought as a tear slid down his cheek.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: Ha ha!!! I only have 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!! YAYYYYYYYY!!!!! Anyways, how'd you like it? Please tell me what you think and as you already know… I have NO knowledge in anything medical…so, the next chapter might me…screwed up…but that's the next chapter! I'll make it make sense! Later! Please review for this…er…will contribute to the next and final chapter of 'Only Hope'. Ha ha! I'm hyper….__

                                                ~[L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}~


	12. Consequences of Choices

Chapter 12

Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE!!! This is the last chapter of "Only Hope", so I hope you enjoy it!!! This chapter is going to be MUCH longer then the other chapters, duh! It's the last one…for now.

RIGHT, THIS IS IMPORTANT; I HAVE NO MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE, only a little which I gathered from a certain friend…he he he…you know who you are…

Disclaimer: I don't own "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore or the "A Walk to Remember" soundtrack…no…by Mandy Moore.

Ch. 12: "Consequences of Choices."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

_'God Mimi, to much pain in one day…all cause of you.  Don't die on me…I need you to be here with us.  With me…make it for your baby…'_

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

            After the trauma in the ER with Mimi, they 'healed' most of her body, and then she rested.  The doctor came out of the room they had put Mimi in and Matt rushed to him, along with Mimi's parents, Tai and Sora.

"Doctor, please, is my daughter alright?" Mimi's mother asked the doctor with worry in her voice.

"Yes, everything is fine but there is one thing that your daughter is going to tell you."

"Why can't you tell us?" Matt demanded.

"Before she fell asleep, she requested that she would tell you all personally." And with that, he walked away.

"What kind of a doctor is he?" Her father asked outraged at why the doctor wouldn't tell them.

"Because he's a cold-hearted bastard." Sora mumbled loud enough for only Tai to hear, then she smiled a sad smile, "Oh well, at least he took care of Mimi."

"Yeah, I'm curious why she wanted to tell us herself." Tai questioned.

            Then a nurse walked out of the room Mimi was staying in, and everyone turned to her.  Matt asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Can we see her?"

The nurse answered. "Ms. Tachikawa is resting now, and I would prefer you not to visit her until she awakes since she needs the rest.  But you may visit her, but please be very quiet."

"Thank-you." Matt replied as he walked into Mimi's room along with the others.  There they found her sleeping, hooked up with the IV [am I right?] to her arm.

"Oh, Mimi honey…" Mrs. Tachikawa said. "You didn't deserve this…"

[OK, MIMI'S PARENTS DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE BREAK-UP, ONLY TAI AND SORA DO.]

"You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened to her." Her husband soothed.

"Yes, I know, but she's lying there in pain."

Her husband glanced at their daughter. "Yes…you're right."

Matt ignored everyone and pulled a chair beside her bed.  He took her hand and held it in his own, cursing himself for being to late that he couldn't even save her. '_Damn…I could of saved her, if I only I turned around and saw what was happening…uh…this is all your fault, Yamato Ishida.  This is all your fault why Mimi's laying in the bed that she is now.'_

'_Poor Mimi, I know she doesn't deserve the pain she has, any of it.  It all started with that bastard, getting her pregnant, then she doesn't tell Matt, then he finds out, and THEN he broke-up with her, and now she's lying here in tons of pain…she doesn't deserve any of it.' _Sora thought as she looked at her best friend sleeping peacefully, but she knew when she woke up that hell would take over with her pain.

_ 'Man…what a poor girl.  Geez, why did Matt break-up with her in the first place? They were almost getting' MARRIED!  Oh right…Joe and his evil thinking.  This is all Joe's fault.  If I could kill him, I would.' _Tai thought through the situation at hand. _'Man, if I ever see his face ever again, I swear, he'll be living hell on earth.'_

            A couple of hours past since Mimi was first rushed to the hospital, and she still hadn't woke from her slumber.  A couple more hours past and that went into the next day.  When Mimi finally woke, she was confused at why she was in the hospital.

'_Huh? What am I doing here? This is the hospital, the only reason I'm here is because of the c-car crash that happened yesterday with me…oh my God!' _She thought then came to an answer as to why she was here.

            Just then, Sora walked in surprised to see that her friend finally woke up.

"Mimi, you're awake!" Sora said with happiness.

"Yeah…where are the others?"

"They'll be here in about an hour."

"Oh…ok." Mimi tried to sit up, but then a surge of pain ran through her stomach that forced her to lie back down.

Sora rushed to her friend's side and tried to help her.  "You alright?  Do you need me to call the doctor?"

"No…t-that's ok." Mimi said as she thought.

"Why, you know what's wrong?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well…yeah." Mimi whispered quietly.

"Well, spill.  What's wrong? We all asked the doctor yesterday what was wrong with you and he said that you wanted to tell us personally. So, I'm all ears." 

Mimi sniffed.  She was going to cry again.  She remembered specifically what the doctor said to her when she was in the emergency room.  

-~~*~~-

_"Miss Tachikawa, I'm afraid that we have some news for you." The doctor said after he settled Mimi into her bed._

_"Tell me, but don't tell my parents or friends.  Whatever it is, I want to tell them myself.  I'm ready for it; I want to know." Mimi said in a whisper.  She was too tired and weak from the crash._

_The doctor nodded his head.  "I don't know how to explain this to you, but when that car crashed into you, the direct impact of it went to your stomach."_

_"No, that's not true." Mimi said with disbelief._

_"Yes, I'm afraid that it is.  I'm sorry to say, but the baby forming in your stomach was killed immediately." The doctor said with sympathy. "If you weren't carrying the baby, you wouldn't have lost that much blood, but all the blood you lost was from your own body…as well as the baby's whole body."_

_"No…my…my baby's gone." Mimi said as she unconsciously laid a hand on her now flattened stomach, and tears slid down from her eyes as she closed them and then drifted off into her world, but whispered. "It's gone."_

[Not completely flat, but flatter, ok?  I know, I just ruined the moment…sorry!]

-~~*~~-

Mimi turned her head away from Sora so she couldn't see the oncoming tears that were going to slide down her pale face as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Sora saw Mimi place her hand on her stomach and asked. "What, is your baby ok?" She asked the WRONG question, and was greeted with a silence.

"Oh my God…"Sora whispered. "No…it's not true is it?"

Mimi lifted her head up and looked at Sora, tears on the verge of falling. "That's what I said." She answered shakily.

"No…it can't be." Sora said with disbelief, although she knew perfectly well that that was one of the consequences of the crash that Mimi took. "I'm so sorry Mimi. I'm so sorry." Sora whispered, tears that were also forming in her eyes and fell.

"No, don't be.  I didn't even want that baby." Mimi said, but inside she did want to keep it.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sora looked to her friend and she nodded her head.

"B-but then—"

"You were going to kill an innocent baby? How _could_ you?" Sora asked.

"Hey, YOU weren't the one who got pregnant by accident, no, it wasn't even and accident in the first place!" Mimi argued back.

"Well, I know that, but I wouldn't think of getting an abortion!  You know I was reading an abortion article in a magazine and it said that the baby can FEEL it's going to get killed." Sora said with anger. "Oh…I _get _it.  You were going to get run over and kill the baby at the same time.  You're disgusting."

"Will you **_listen _**to me!  Getting run over wasn't fun, and it wasn't supposed to happen.  You aren't the pregnant woman who gets dumped when she's about to get _married _in a couple months.  You aren't even _engaged._" Mimi said as she spat back at Sora.

"Ok, this time you've gone to far Mimi, and you know it." 

"Well, when I woke up I thought that I could _at least _count on my best friend to listen to all my problems, but no, she decides to go _insult me_ of something I was only considering to do, but I didn't want to.  Deep in my heart, I know I wanted to keep my baby that I only loved 50% since the other 50% was Joe, but I didn't want to cause troubles with Matt.  Look, can you get it into your head, I did not get an abortion and I never will." Mimi stated.

"Oh God…I'm so sorry." Sora said as she heard each and everyone of Mimi's words. "I'm supposed to listen to you and here I come bitching you of something you never did.  I am SO utterly sorry Mimi.  Can you forgive me?" Sora asked sincerely.

A smile came to Mimi's mouth, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Of course I can, you are my best friend, aren't you? I could never stay mad at you.  Can you forgive me?"

"Why?  You don't need to be?" Sora asked out of confusion.

"Well…I kind of insulted you of not being engaged and all that shit." Mimi whispered, but Sora heard perfectly.

Sora narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah…anyways, ditto." Then she smiled. "I can never stay mad at you!" 

And with that, Sora bent down to hug her friend. "Let me get some air outside, and I'll get a nurse to check you out while I'm at it.  I'll be back in 10 minutes, k?"

"Sure. Thanks!" 

"Anytime amigo." Sora replied as walked out the room towards the nurses' table on that floor.

"Oh man, she's been with Tai for WAY to long." Mimi said as she thought.  Then a nurse walked into her room.

"Hello Miss Mimi, how are you doing today?" the nurse asked as she checked the IV pole and wrote something on the clipboard that she held.

"I'm doing just fine, but my stomach still hurts."

The nurse's smile was wiped off and she lowered her voice. "I'm very sorry, but that's the after affect that you will get for losing your baby, plus you were directly hit there.  You're stomach will be hurting for the next 3 weeks, but the doctor has given you medicine in the IV that will try to help heal you're stomach quicker." [Don't know if that's true, I'm just making this up.  Try following me, and TRY to at least understand! LOL]

"Thanks for telling me." Mimi smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. [Ok, all the smiles she smiles DO NOT reach her eyes.]

"You're welcome, I give you my sympathy Miss Mimi."

"Thank-you, but please don't.  It just keeps on haunting me now." Mimi replied.

"Yes, I understand." The nurse said. "Is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

Mimi thought. "Yes, there is actually.  I was wondering if you could………"

The nurse smiled.  The request Mimi asked for was unusual, but she had to follow it to make her happy since she did just lose a part of her. "Yes, it is very different from what I've heard, but I'll tell the doctor, and he'll be back later on to tell you."

"Thank-you very much…" Mimi said as she looked at the tag the nurse was wearing, "…Miss Rachel."

"Anything to cheer you up, Miss Mimi." The nurse said as she walked out of the room as Sora re-entered.

"Thank-you nurse." Sora said.

"You're very welcome, it's my job." The nurse smiled, and walked away.

"So, what did she say?"

"Well, she said that since I was hit on the stomach AND the baby was hit there to, so it'll hurt for the next 3 weeks, but there's some medicine in the IV hooked to me that might heal it faster."

"I see…well, I called your parents, Tai, and…" Sora said as she drifted. 

"And who?" Mimi asked, but she knew it was Matt.

"…Matt."

"Great, the person I want to see right now." Mimi replied sarcastically. "Did he tell you that we broke-up?"

"Um…yeah." Sora replied uneasily.

"Oh, I see." Mimi said, then noticed a bouquet of flowers to her left.  It was made of white and pink roses. "Hey, who gave me that?"

"The guy who hit you."

Mimi reached and took the bouquet and read the card that was in it.

_'Dear Miss Tachikawa,_

_I am so very sorry for hitting you and killing an innocent life that was forming.  If you are confused as to why I know, your doctor told me and I asked your friend, Sora, what your favourite colour was.  I hope that you accept my sincere apology._

_From, Travis.'_

"Well, that was nice of him.  Not many people would do this." Mimi smiled.

"Yeah, well, I guess he's got a big heart and he's feeling SUPER guilty." Sora said as the door opened.

"MIMI!" Her mother said as she ran to her daughter, hugged and kissed her.

"Hello mother." Mimi replied.

"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor to check up on you now? Should I go get one?"

"Relax mother, I'm fine, and a nurse checked me over a few minutes ago."

"Hun, are you SURE you're alright?" Her father asked.

"Yes daddy, I'm just dandy." Mimi answered.

"Dear, what's that in your hand?" Her mother asked as she noticed a card in her hand.

"Um, just a sympathy card." 

"Let me read it." Her mother said as she grabbed the card from her daughter's hand. [that's what I would do, he he…]

"No! Mother, don't!" Mimi pleaded.

"Why? It's just a sympathy card." Her mother said as she quickly read the card, and then faced her daughter. "Mimi…is there something you didn't tell me?"

"Um…what if I said 'yes'?" Mimi said quietly.

"Don't tell me that this man ran over you, and nearly killed you, but he killed that baby of yours?" Her mother asked in a dead serious tone.  Her father just gaped at her.

"Yes…I was going tot tell you myself but you grabbed that away from me!" 

"Mimi…I'm so sorry daughter.  I _knew _I should have never let you leave my site for 24 hours, 7 days a week!" Her mother wailed as she started to cry.

"Mimi, is your mother right? The baby is dead?" 

"Yes daddy, my baby is dead." Mimi said sadly.

"My poor daughter lost her baby.  I don't think I can take it." With that, Mimi's mother fainted right into her husband's arms.

"This is so complicated…" Her father mumbled to no one in particular. "Mimi, I'll be outside trying to wake your mother up." Her father said as he carried his wife to the family room. [Y'know, where the TV is and where some patients go to play games and talk to their family members? Stuff like that.]

"Well, I think you took this whole situation a whole lot better than your mother did 'cause you didn't faint." Sora stated.

"Well, I had to be strong in one way or another." Mimi sighed.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Matt, what's wrong with you?" Tai asked as he pushed the '3' button in the elevator.

"Everything." Matt said in monotone. **[He's going to talk in monotone till I say so, ok?]**

"Well, like I didn't know that already!" Tai laughed. "Yeah, you're worried about her aren't you."

"What's not to worry about her?"

"Well, for starters—"

"Forget it, I could never count on you." Matt said with a glare.

"Hey, I take that to heart!  That hurts." Tai joked, but it didn't cheer Matt up one bit.

"I'm hurting a lot more then you." Matt muttered, but Tai heard it.

Tai placed a hand on Matt's shoulder as he said. "Look, when you're ready to talk, you can count on me to listen to you."

Matt stared at his best friend in shock; he was _serious_ for once. "Ok, whatever you say." The elevator stopped and the two guys walked out and walked towards Mimi's room.  They were outside of Mimi's room when Matt stopped.

"Yo, why'd you stop?"

"I…I can't go in there." Matt said.

"Oh yes you can, let me just shove—"Tai said as he was about to open the door but Matt grabbed him.

"I can't." Matt replied, than he released Tai.

"Fine, you can be a coward all you want." Tai commented.

"I am _not _a coward, I'm just not ready to face her yet."

"You are _so _a coward, coward."

"Tai, just shut-up."

"Fine coward."

"Didn't I tell you to shut-up?" Matt asked.

"………"

"Fine.  I can't accept the fact that I'm a coward, so were going in." Matt said as he shoved Tai through the door.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"So Mimi, I'm not sure if you're ready for it…but I'm curious."

"What, say it? If it's something bad, then don't say anything at all."

"Well…it's not bad—"

"Then say it." Mimi said.

"Um…was it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know, never went to check-ups, PLUS it was to early to tell." [Right? 4 ½ months?]

"Well, if it was a boy or girl, what would their names be?"

"Good question; for a boy…I would name him—" but Mimi never got to finish her answer since Tai had just burst through the door.

"Tai!" Sora said surprised.

"Oh, hey Sora. Hey Mimi, how ya feeling?" Tai asked as he walked and sat down beside Mimi's bed.

"I've seen better days."

"Not feeling all that great?"

"No…I'm feeling fine." She smiled.

_'Hey, where's Matt?' _Tai thought. _'It's safe to say he's being the coward he doesn't want to be.  I bet you that he's outside listening to our every word._' "So…what did the doctor tell you?"

"Lots of things."

"Well, what was the thing that he said that you wanted to tell us about?  You're having twins? Triplets?" 

Sora smacked Tai's head. _'I could never count on you idiot.'_

"Ow…what was that all about Sora?" Tai said as he rubbed his head, but all he received from Sora was a glare.

"To answer your question Tai…none."

"What?" Tai asked as his mouth went down [Like this ^0^ ~~looks like a bird.]

"I said, none. Zero." Mimi said with a sniff.

"Oh God Mimi, I'm so sorry, I…I…" Tai stuttered.

"It's ok, no worries." Mimi said, than turned toward the door. "I know you're there Matt.  Just come inside." Mimi said coldly. _'Man, talk about being the world's biggest coward.  He can't even walk in and say 'hello' to me.'_

Matt walked into the room uneasily. "Um…hey Mimi." He said NOT in monotone as he was locked in a gaze with Mimi, both eye-to-eye.

"Hello Matt." Mimi greeted. _'Keep it cool girl.'_

Sora saw the tension between the two 'friends' and she grabbed Tai's wrist and said, "Ok, me and Tai are going to get something to eat! See you two later!"

"That's my girl!" Tai responded, as he knew what Sora was getting to, plus he was a little hungry.

Once they were out the door, Mimi was the first one to respond to the deadly silence.

"Well, I'm guessing you heard every word I said."

"Of course I did." Matt said as he broke the staring contest. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Mimi asked bitterly.

"Sorry for not being there when you needed me, sorry for turning around to late, I'm sorry to hear that you lost your baby." 

"Well, that's nothing new.  Everyone's feeling sorry for me since I lost that innocent child of mine." Mimi commented. "I want drugs."

"What?" Matt asked.

"I want drugs.  I think I need some ecstasy to cheer me up." Mimi said as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"No, you're not getting any! Your body is already weak, and if you take ecstasy, your body will just die on you."

"Chill Matt.  Glad to see you still care." Mimi smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?" Mimi asked in a bitter whisper.

"I…I'm just lost. I have no clue what to do."

"Well, neither do I.  There's no hope left for me.  The baby that's supposed to be in my stomach is gone and my fiancé broke off my wedding.  There is no hope." 

"Look, your making this even harder for me Mimi." Matt said as he faced Mimi.

"Well, you made it hard for me! You weren't the one who _was _pregnant, tried to tell you I was pregnant, overheard that I was pregnant, left me, then I got hit my a car, then…my baby died.  Don't you agree that all this was just a bit extreme?"

"Yes, but I gave you my trust, and you betrayed it!  That hurts more!  Seeing the person that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with doesn't put her trust in you!  If you had told me about the baby before…I would have accepted it" Matt argued back.

Mimi was happy and shocked at the same time. "Look Matt, I was scared.  I was scared to death that you would find out and leave me.  I made a big mistake by not telling you that I was pregnant, and I'm sorry.  Now I can only hope that you will forgive me, and that you still love me." Mimi stated as she clasped her hands together in a praying position.

_'So I lay me head back down and I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray to be only yours,_

_I know now you're my Only Hope…'_

"Mimi…the damage you've done to my heart…it's unfixable." [talk about me being corny, eh?]

"But I can fix it!  I know I can! Just give me another chance! Please!" Mimi begged as she sat up, but was met with the same pain as before, but she didn't care. "Please Matt…is there room in your heart to give me one, last chance?"

"Mimi…I'm sorry…"

"No, this can't be…" Mimi cried. Then the door opened.  Both Matt and Mimi looked surprised to see who it was, and it was her doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything here?" He asked.

"No, nothing at all."  

"Miss Mimi, the request you made…"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Here it is." The doctor said as he handed a folder to Mimi. "I'll leave you two alone for now." He said quickly as he walked out of the room.

Matt didn't say anything as another silence took place; he didn't want to break it.

Mimi gently opened the folder the doctor had given her.  She was shocked to see the results, and her face paled.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked curiously.

"N-nothing's wrong." Mimi said, not wanting eye contact with Matt.

Matt arched an eyebrow. "Yes there is.  Now tell me."

"I…I…"

"Mimi."

Mimi forced herself to look up to Matt, right into his azure eyes. "Matt…that baby was yours."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: Man, I LOVE this chapter!!! And…ON MY GOD!!!! I AM FINALLY DONE!!! WHOO-HOOO!!!! Oh right, if you're STILL wondering what the request was, it was a DNA test. Don't ask me HOW they did, I don't know, but my friend says they can.  Man, I am ABSOLUTELY DONE!!! You don't know HOW long I've been waiting for this chapter! ~Has tears in her eyes~ Er…yeah…if you're wondering why I don't continue it's because that's all I had planned for! BUT if you want a sequel, you can review!!

I guess I have to thank BIG TIME to "Silver tears" and "Lilly Ishida", they know why BUT I'll tell you anyway.

~Silver Tears~: THANK-YOU! He he…for asking Em all those questions for me!!! [Even though they weren't the greatest questions to ask during LUNCH!] thanks for sticking with the questions…I thought you would be annoyed with them.  Thanks for reviewing…ONCE IN A WHILE!!!

~Lilly Ishida~: THANK-YOU to you to!!! Ha…thanks for actually ANSWERING those odd questions during lunch, I thought you would be annoyed with them to! Thanks for stickin' with me 'n' my story, BUT that review ending thing IS true…just a bit.

~Angel of Fire~: Well Lauren…you didn't ANSWER or ASK any questions, but I guess I can thank you to for reviewing my chapters…cause you NEVER go on the net.  Thanks for stickin' with me 'n' my story!

            And for the REST of you, I would like to thank: ~confusedaznangel637~, *Sincere Angel*, ~KrN*KyutEe~, *myung*, ~SwT_SiNcErItY~, *AMYANGEL*, ~Fuschia~, *Forget-me-not*, ~perkins~, *Rose*, ~Shannan~, *bAyBiGuRL*, ~Colours~, *yamachick16*, ~Miyuki Hamasaki~, *tabby*, ~Di~, *Yumeko*, ~sumgurl~, *Princess of Light*, ~Sato Aiko~, *Abby*, ~Blind Fath~, *Tashana Ambrosia*, ~E-chan Hidaka~, and *Tikira*.  SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE, BUT THANX FOR REVIEWING TO!!! Oh yeah…If you want a sequel, you gotta review! *smiles* Bye bye!

                                    ~[L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}~


	13. ~*IMPORTANT NOTE*~

~*IMPORTANT NOTE*~

            Er…yeah, this isn't really a chapter as you can see, BUT I need help!!! I have no clue what to write for the next chapter, so it may not be out for---well, it'll be out before school starts, that's for sure. But I have NO CLUE, so you guys got to help me! I have the first part all figured out, might be kind of sappy, but better then nothing, right? All I need is the FINAL ending, so you choose.

1) They get married and have a fairy tale ending.

2) Mr. 'Travis' guy comes and Mimi starts to like him, which causes more obstacles, then will get really long, and blah, blah, blah… [Did I say he was old? I can't remember.]

3) They could have a double wedding! No, scrap that…

4) Matt and Mimi just split cause they can't deal with their problems.

5) Matt does something out of confusion [which is bad], sleep with another woman, and the tables are turned on him.

Man, that's to much.  I think that they should just get married, but it's your choice! Right, ONE MORE THING; the sequel will be titled under "Only Hope" still, cause that was a pretty crappy ending, just because there was no more plot to add to it. Well, tell me which one you guys want, I'm in a huge state of confusion here.

                                    ~LaYDeE_SakURa~

P.S. I kind of got tired from doing the fancy thing as you can tell.  WAH!!! TWO MORE WEEKS OF SUMMER, THEN SCHOOL IS GOING TO RESUME!!!!!! WAH!!!


	14. "...till the end of our lives"

Chapter 13~ Epilogue of "Only Hope"

Author's Note: Ok, right now I don't have the internet *sobs* BUT I do now since this is here, but when I typed this up I guessed and used the 'married' ending, ok? So DON'T blame me if this isn't what you want! I'm sorry! And I meant to type 'Epilogue', NOT 'Sequel'.  So, there isn't a sequel, unless you readers really want one, so there.  Now you can read. [Unless you already started.]

~~~~~ MUST READ: Ok people, I wrote this while I lost my internet [that's why I didn't post for the longest time], but if you want the double wedding, I'll write that for the 2nd ending, k? This is the first ending, the 'fairy tale' one. Hope you like it! THANKS FOR THE ADVICE AND THE SUGGESTIONS! The one by 'Shannan' was the best: "…depending on where you start it off depends on the rest of the story. i think maybe (not positive) matt should run outa the hospital, get flat a$$ drunk, and ends up sleeping with some other chick. not knowing what to do, he goes to Tai for advice, who tells Sora, who tells Mimi. perhaps make it a little angsty or what." Who else wants her totally awesome idea?!?!  Man! I forgot what I was going to say…oh yeah, here's one, THANKS FOR Y'ALL STICKING WITH ME! But that wasn't what I forgot, uh, now it's bugging me! GOOD! I remembered! 

**               I thank you all for reviewing, cause I think a week ago, I checked and got 92, now 108? You guys are TOTALLY awesome!** There we go.

Epilogue: "…till the end of our lives."

_"Matt…that baby was yours."_

            Matt zoned out totally. Yeah, he just heard what Mimi told him, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I…I don't know what to say." Matt replied as he stared at nothing.

"Well…I don't know either. To much trauma! To much trauma!" Mimi said as she shook her head back and forth.

"Let me see it." Matt said as he snapped back to reality.

"What, so now you're ready for it?"

"Let. Me. See. It." 

"Fine Matt, don't faint, cause it was yours, NOT Joe's." Mimi said as she held out her hand for Matt to take the folder.

Matt read the through the contents of the folder and still couldn't believe that that was HIS child, even though the proof was right under his nose. "I still don't believe it."

"Well, what else is there to believe? The proof is right in their hands!"

"Yeah, that doesn't answer a thing."

"That answers everything." Mimi replied.

"Well for one thing, how did they do the DNA test? The baby…well…you know the day you got hit."

"How should I know? _I'm _not a doctor." Mimi said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—"

"Cut it out Matt! What IS your problem?"

"I rejected my own _kid_! I'm a _monster_!" Matt said.

"Well, you didn't know that it was _your _child, Matt.  And anyways, if I remember…"

"Yeah, yeah…it was before I left---"

"AND before Joe did that to me! Uh! Why didn't I think of the situation fully? I'm such a moron!" Mimi said as she slapped her forehead, and mumbled. "I'm a moron, I'm a moron, I'm a moron…" 

"You know Mimi, this isn't helping!" Matt complained.

"I know…but I'm a moron of a was-to-be-mother!" Mimi cried as tears spilled.  Matt walked over to Mimi and sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around Mimi's body and tried to comfort her as his mind was still confused and shocked and thought about the situation.

            Mimi felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her body and she willingly let her body fall into them.  She was still wracked with sobs, even though she kept strong till now, she couldn't control it.  Her future had done a complete 180 all because of one event.  Now she was hoping that it would do another 180 so her life would be back to normal again with Matt.  

_'I'm sorry baby…you could have had a normal life and all but your mommy was stupid.  Please forgive her.' _Mimi thought, and the thought alone made her cry even more.

"Mimi…it's not your fault…" Matt said.

"Yes it is!  I wouldn't be sitting here in this bed right now if I went back to 4 ½ months ago and changed everything."

"No…a tiny bit of this is my fault, and most of it is Joe's fault.  You just got stuck in the middle."

"Well, I hate being in the middle of this!" Mimi replied as she tried to stop crying her heart out. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well…one thing first; can you ever forgive me?" Matt asked as he lifted Mimi's face up with his index finger so they were eye-to-eye.

"What if I said yes?"

"What if _I _said yes?" Matt said with a slight smirk.

"What would I have to do to make all this shit I've caused you go away?" Mimi said with a grin.

"What if I request for you to be mine again?" Matt answered.

"What if I reclined the deal?" Mimi said with narrowed eyes.

Matt frowned and whispered into her ear. "I won't let you." 

"What if I decided to call it quits for real?"

"I won't let you." Matt said with harshly.

"What if I--" Mimi started then was cut off by Matt with a passionate kiss that left them breathless.

"Matt…does…this mean I resume…my position as…'fiancé'?" Mimi asked with a slight smile.

"Well…that is if you want to."

"Alright buddy, that sounds like a great offer!" Mimi accepted with a bright smile that reached her eyes.

~-*1 YEAR LATER*-~[Mimi's parents house]

            Matt and Mimi both decided to take things slower and learned to trust each other, and a whole entire year after the incident happened rolled by.

"MIMI!  HURRY UP!" Sora yelled at her best friend who was going to married in less than an hour as she was waiting impatiently at the door.

"I'M COMING!" Mimi yelled back at Sora as she was making her way down the stairs very, very slowly.  Mimi wore a white dress that fit her perfectly.  It had spaghetti straps and a small v-shaped neckline and the bottom was poofy, but not a huge poof.  The bottom also had glittery beads decorated all around and went up the first 5 inches of the dress.  Sora and the other girls had a [can you guess?] light pink coloured dress on and also had sash around them.

"Isn't she just like a princess?" Yolie [is that how you spell it?] gushed as her 'sister' was walking down the stairs holding Mimi's train since she didn't want it to get dirty yet. [Is that what it is? I know it starts with a 't']

Sora smirked. "Yeah, she's really pretty, but if she were to walk a little bit faster, THAN she'll be a real princess."

"Sora's mad at me on my wedding day! Bad luck is wearing on me! I didn't _mean _to break the mirror!" Mimi said worriedly. [Breaking a mirror is bad luck? Not sure bout that one…]

"I'm not mad, it's just your walking ever so slowly…you're only on the second step…from the top!"

"Well, I just don't want to trip, fall, and kill myself since bad luck is already here!"

"How do I live through all these years?" Sora said sarcastically.

Kari leaned over and whispered to Sora, "Sora…now she's going to walk twice as slow!"

"Me and my big impatient side!" Sora mumbled.

5 minutes later, the bride finally made her way down the stairs.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" Her mother complimented.

"Thanks mom."

            The ladies made their way to the church in a limo with 15 minutes to spare.  Sora took a quick peek at the church and saw that it was packed with people.  15 minutes flew by and the wedding started.

~-*-~-*-~

"Matt, you scared?" Tai teased.

"Scared?  I think not.  I think the one who is scared is _you _'cause _you _still haven't asked Sora yet.  Ha ha!" 

"Matt, that is NOT funny! And it is NOT a funny thing to be laughing about!" Tai replied as he was 'steamed.' "You bring up that subject one more time and I will so call it quits with this 'best-man' job!"

"Hey, no prob! I had a back up all along! I thought that if you were to bail, my bro TK could fit the job nicely."

"……"

"Yo bro! Time to hit the run way!" TK shouted at Tai and Matt since they were still in the room. TK and Davis went out already and met up with Yolie. [Yeah yeah, and everyone takes their place]

"Daddy, what do I look like?" Mimi asked as her arm was looped into her father's.

"Like the princess I raised up to be." Her father responded.

"Oh daddy, I---"

"That's our cue." Her father cut her off as she smiled brightly and started to walk her way up to the front.  Her father wore a sad, happy, and most-of-all proud smile for his daughter.  He didn't want to giver her away just yet, but he knew he had to some time.

            Matt's eyes never left Mimi's as he slowly watched her walk to the front.  She was beautiful.  He waited his whole entire life for this and it was finally happening.

Mimi and her father walked the walked, and now it was the time to step up to the front.  Her father [what's that word? Got it!] lifted the veil covering Mimi's face and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I love you Mimi." He whispered.

"Comin' right back at 'cha." She whispered back to him before he left to go sit in his seat.  She turned around to face Matt and she took his hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the wedding of Mr. Yamato Ishida and Ms. Mimi Tachikawa.  These two have made it this far and now are going to step even further into their love by…" [blah blah blah blah, the speech goes on till…]

"I, Yamato, give you this ring as a symbol of my love…"

"…and I hope you accept this ring, Yamato." Mimi finished as she slid the ring of his finger.

"These two before me have now completed the last step of this wedding ceremony.  You may now kiss your bride." The priest finished and Matt and Mimi both shared their first 'legal' kiss together. [He he…]

            As they walked down to the front of the building, Matt whispered into Mimi's ear. "I'll love you till the end of our lives."

~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: I know, that suked AND they took the whole 'losing' situation pretty good, but I'm sad…RIGHT NOW, I HAVE NO INTERNET!!!! *starts crying again* Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, but I have got NO connections to your requests [as you can tell].  Hope you enjoyed it, and cya later! Please review! [Man, I hope I break 100! I still suk!]

I got my internet now, as you can tell, so how was the first ending? 

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


End file.
